bajo el paraguas
by angel-demoniaca
Summary: en japón hay una leyenda que dice que si escribes el nombre de tu enamorado junto al tuyo bajo un paraguas del amor y pides un deseo, esa persona y tu estarán junto por siempre. tengo tiempo que no escribo espero no haber perdido practica
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la primera ves en muchos años que vuelvo escribir un fanfic asique espero que les gustes**

 **Los personajes de esta historia NO SON MIOS tienen una gran cantidad de dueños, las situaciones dramáticas si son mías**

Prolongo

Amo la lluvia es una de mis estaciones favoritas, e escuchado una leyenda japonesa que me conto mi abuela la ultima ves que la vi, ella me contaba que los estudiantes en Japón tenían la tradición de colocar el nombre de tu amado y el tuyo bajo un paraguas dibujado y eso ara que les dos estén juntos por siempre.

De verdad no creo en eso pero bajo mi propio paraguas puedo decir que surgió el amor y en realidad no era mi paraguas

Asique aunque estaba muy alegre por el clima paseando y cantando suavemente mientras pasaba por el parque para dirigirme a mi casa si fui capaz de notar a alguien muy conocido por mi debajo de este torrencial clima y no pude evitar acercarme a ver como estaba.

Que iba a saber que desde ese día las cosas cambarían.

 **Este es el prolngo ya voy a subir el capitulo 1 para no perder la inspiración asique nos vemos ahorita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia NO SON MIOS, tienen un increíble gran cantidad de dueños, solo las situaciones dramáticas son mías**.

Capitulo 1

Otro día mas en esa enorme y vacía casa, en ocasiones me preguntaba para necesitamos tanto espacio no es como si tuviera una gran familia o por lo menos un hermano solo estábamos yo y pagg y a veces Natalie pero ella desde un tiempo para acá dejo de contar como una compañía solo se acercaba a decirme mi horario y cualquier cosa que mi padre quisiera decirme.

De pequeño pensaba que esta era una casa mágica ya que siempre se la mantenía limpia y nunca veía cocineros o mucamas que se encargaran de todo y cada vez de llegaba de una de mis clases particulares en la biblioteca o de mis actividades como esgrima, mi cuarto se encontraba perfectamente limpio y arreglado. No era magia (aunque lo prefería) si no un equipo estricto que mi papa les pagaba para limpiar esta casa en un anormalmente corto tiempo y luego se iba.

Asique esta era mi realdad yo solo en esta enorme casa que a veces me asfixiaba aunque eso cambio un poco cuando conocí a pagg y aunque el prefiera el queso que a mi compaña era mejor eso que nada.

Pero hoy era uno de esos días en donde no podía respirar, oculto en esta mansión y solo había una razón que aunque mi padre allá tratado borrar muestra de ella no lo había logrado.

Hoy era el aniversario de la desaparición de mi madre y también era un día de lluvia cuando me di cuenta que ella no estaba y que posiblemente jamás volvería.

No la culpaba, yo si encontraba una oportunidad de irme de la casa la tomaría pero algo siempre me retenía y era que aunque no fuera el mejor padre del mundo el me necesitaba yo lo sabia y eso es lo que en realidad lamentaba que yo no fuera lo suficientemente importante para que ella se mantuviera aquí conmigo

Un deseo egoísta lo acepto

Se escucho un rayo y yo prácticamente me volvía loco en ese lugar, podía escuchar a pagg hablándome. Preguntándome si me encontraba bien pero yo no podía siquiera hablar el dolor me ahogaba necesitaba respirar.

Salir

-pagg las garras- dije para luego salir por una ventana sin mirar atrás

Corrí por los techos de parís buscando, que estaba buscando? Aire? Espacio? Calides? No lo sabía

Estaba tan concentrado buscando que no me fije bien en mis pasos y cuando aterrice en una rama de un árbol esta se quebró y caí.

No me levante solo me quede hay dejando que las gotas de lluvia lloraran mi dolor, apoye mi cabeza en mis rodillas dejando que el frio terminara de calarme los huesos.

-estas perdido gatito?- una dulce voz me pregunto

Levante mi vista y pude ver un cielo despejado y cálido como el del verano, al enfocar bien note que lo que veía eran uno ojos que demostraban preocupación sincera hacia mi, en un rostro ya familiar y reconfortante de mi princesa que en ese momento se mojaba ya que estaba usando su paraguas para resguardar mi ya empapado cuerpo ocasionando que ella también se empapara

No lo pensé ella transmitía calidez y esa calidez era lo que yo deseaba mas que nada asique la abrase aferrándome a ella como si no hubiera mañana.

La sentí tensarse durante un segundo antes de relajarse y devolverme el abrazo acariciando suavemente mi cabello.

Nose cuanto tiempo estuvimos así abrazándonos y no la hubiera soltado si ella no hubiera temblado suavemente por el frio asique desidia separarme pero no estaba listo para dejar que ella se fuera.

-ven mi casa no queda lejos es mejor que te seques y tomes una tasa de te caliente- me dijo con una calida sonrisa pero preocupación en su mirada y yo ni siquiera respondí solo le tome la mano y me deje guiar a su casa.

Espero que le haya gustado, no creo que sea muy largo pero espero poder plasmar todas mis ideas en este fic si tiene sugerencias por favor díganmela


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de la historia NO SON MÍOS, tiene una gran cantidad de dueños, solo el drama es mío.**

Capitulo 2

-gracias por ayudar a este gato callejero princesa- fue lo primero que dije después de un rato de silencio

Nos encontrábamos sentados en su sala con unas bandejas llenas de las mas deliciosas galletas y un te caliente, marinett ya se había cambiado su ropa mojada por un vestido rosa claro con detalles florales en negro en el borde de la falda.

Después de que ella me llevo a su casa se fue a cambiarse dejándome en la sala, cuando volvió me trajo una toalla y fue a hacer te, yo todavía seguía paralizado no sabia si de frio o por la situación que estaba viviendo porque yo jamás me hubiera imaginado tener un fiesta de te como chat noir y con nada menos que la tímida marinett teniendo en cuenta que con adrien no era capas de decir dos palabras sin su divertido tartamudeo y extraños gestos.

Antes de darme cuenta ella volvió con el te y las galletas y yo todavía ni siquiera había tocado la toalla que me dejo, asique con un suspiro ella la tomo y empezó a regañarme sobre mi salud mientras secaba suavemente mi cabello que al parecer le atraía ya que era la segunda vez en lo que iba de día que lo tocaba.

Una vez que se sintió satisfecha con el resultado me sirvió te y sentó a mi lado esperando a que yo hablara, no me presionaba , ni tampoco se veía impaciente solamente esperaba a que yo estuviera listo para hablar.

Abrí la boca para decir algo cuando sonó un trueno que logro que me estremeciera un poco y eso logro que marinett me mirara de otra manera de forma tierna y burlona.

-el gatito le teme a las tormentas?- me pregunto divertida

-no es gracioso y no les temo solo las odio-respondí cruzándome de brazos

-o vamos no te molestes, que el gran chat noir le tema a algo no es malo-me dijo tocando mi mano y otra vez sentí ese calor que emitia ella

-asique te dedicas a rescatar gatitos perdidos princesa?-le dije de forma coqueta, si estaba cambiando la conversación demándeme

-solamente hasta que vuelva su ama-me respondo y agradecí que dejara el tema de la tormenta

-y si no tiene ama?-

-uhmmm entonces puede venir a visitarme cuando necesite un lugar a descansar- me respondió y yo solo pude tomarle la mano y mirarle agradecido

-chat dime, que te sucede?- me pregunto devolviéndome el apretón

-no puedo decirte-respondí triste y suspirando

-tiene algo que ver con tu verdadera identidad?-me pregunto

-sabes lo irónico princesa? Que cuando uso esta mascara es cuando muestro mi verdadera identidad-respondí con una sonrisa irónica- cuando estoy en mi forma civil tengo que vivir de acuerdo a las normativas impuesta a mi, nunca había tenido amigos o una fiesta de cumpleaños desde hace mucho tiempo y desde que me volví chat noir y conocí a ladybug puedo decir que este es mi verdadero yo sin maquillaje, sin normas sociales o prejuicios solo un chico con un traje de cuero-no sabia porque dije todo y repasándolo bien marinett no conocía mucho a adrien para que se diera cuentas de las cosas asique hasta ahora estaba a salvo- sabes lo que siempre había deseado? Una verdadera amiga, no negare que tuve una en mi infancia y ahora tengo un mejor amigo pero todos ellos me conocen en mi forma civil y a veces siento que fuera a desaparecer o que ellos se alejaran al ver como soy en realidad- quería a nino pero era distinto el era amigo de adrien y no de esta forma.

Era tan difícil encontrar a alguien que de verdad me apreciara por todo lo que soy, no solo por ser chat noir o adrien, alguien que estuviera hay por ambos, un todo.

-si lo que quiere es una amiga ya te lo dije puedes venir aquí cuando lo necesites-me respondió y no pude aguantar y la volví a abrazar y ella inmediatamente me correspondió el abrazo y por un momento me sentí completo como si esa fuera la medicina para mi ya solitario corazón.

-gracias princesa –

Después de eso nos quedamos chalando toda la tarde al parecer sus padres no podrían llegar temprano hoy ya que estaban en un cita redescubriendo el amor o eso me explico marinett.

Le pregunte por cosas que siempre quise saber de ella como sus hobby, películas favoritas y ese tipo de cosas, cuando le pregunte por si había alguien que le gustaba ella se sonrojo toda y me llamo gato entrometido.

Hice mi misión personal que algún día me dijera el nombre del chico, y así se nos hiso tarde hablando de todo y de nada a la vez.

Ya cuando la lluvia había parado dejando ver una noche estrellada fue cuando decidí irme

Me despedí dándole un beso en la frente como agradecimiento después de todo una vez vi en una película que eso se les hacia a las hermanitas y a las amigas cercanas.

 **Marinett**

Que me guio para invitar a chat noir? Todavía no me lo explico

-marinett estoy feliz que ayudaras a chat pero también preocupada ya que si pasa tiempo contigo puede enterarse que tu eres ladybug- me dijo tikki

Ya estábamos las dos en mi habitación y yo trataba de sacar a chat de mi cabeza para concentrarme en mi tarea de química y tikki viene lo menciona

-ya se y es me preocupa un poco pero el no es la persona mas inteligente además no creo que en realidad vuelva con lo Casanova que es-le respondí tratando de quitarle importancia

-yo creo que el en verdad necesitaba una amiga y por eso creo que volverá-me respondió tikki poniéndose en mi libro para que le prestara atención

-eso lose tikki y si el quiere volver es bienvenido y yo tratare de ser lo mas cuidadosa posible para que no se entere de mi identidad- tikki no quedo muy convencida pero me dejo tratando de hacer mi tarea.

Después de eso me fui a dormir y mi último pensamiento fue a un minino con ojos solitarios

 **Hola capitulo 2 de verdad que voy avanzando creo que empezare de una vez el capitulo 3 antes que mi musa me vuelva a abandonar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de la historia NO SON MÍOS, tiene una gran cantidad de dueños, solo el drama es mío.**

Capitulo 3

Me desperté mas animado, parte de mi gran humor se debía que ahora no estaba lloviendo además de que ayer marinett hiso que me sintiera mejor, hoy por alguna extraña razón quería ir al colegio lo antes posible aun sabiendo que ella siempre llega tarde y quería hablar con ella.

-adrien ayer lo deje pasar pero hoy no, donde esta mi camembert? Ayer con tu drama adolecentes no me lo distes-dijo plagg apuntando con su mano mi nariz- no sabes lo mucho que sufrí ayer pero me mantuve callado para serte de apoyo y tu en tu egoísmo no te as dado cuenta del maltrato que estas cometiendo- dijo de forma dramática

-el queso esta en la mini nevera ve a buscarlo-le di la llave, aprendí a la mala a cerrar con llave la zona donde guardaba el queso sino l se lo comería todo de una sola vez y nose si los kwamis se enferman pero no quiero arriesgarme.

-y porque estas tan feliz hoy?-me pegunto engullendo el primer pedazo de queso-

-hoy veré a marinett después de lo de ayer me di cuenta que de verdad podemos ser amigos-le dije saliendo del baño

-hay una falla en tu plan romeo, marinett ayer hablo con chat noir no con adrien –me dijo

-lose por eso mi misión de hoy es tratar de ser amigo de ella-

-como lo lograras? ella prácticamente se traba cuando te ve-dijo de forma burlona- talvez le gustas-

-no creo, creo mas bien que el hecho de que sea famoso es lo que la pone así después de todo ella es muy timida-le dije mienta agarraba mis cosas

-no yo creo que ella tu le gusta, adrien y marinett sentados en un árbol compartiendo un- lo agarre antes que terminara de cantar esa estúpida cancionsita

-que edad tienes?-

-casi 5000 años más o menos-

-compórtate como alguien de esa edad entonces-

-eres un aburrido como tu padre-

Lo ignore y lo metí en mi bolsillo y Sali de mi cuarto a la mesa después de mi desayuno dietético y lleno de nutriente Natalie me dio mi agenda.

-tu profesor de esgrima cánselo por lo que va de mes ya que tiene un esguince- eso fue lo único que me dijo y se retiro como siempre tan eficiente. Después de mi desayuno me fui en la limosina al colegio y no importaba nada hoy por una extraña que pareciera me sentía con mucha suerte.

 **Marinett**

Hoy definitivamente no es mi día, por la gran tormenta de ayer y el soleado de hoy había un calor húmedo en la cual yo sentía que respiraba agua y no aire.

-después de quedarme dormida (nada nuevo) me puse lo primero que vi que fue un short negro y una blusa verde (demasiado sexy para mi gusto) pero no me di cuenta de eso hasta que corriendo hacia la puerta me di cuenta que no me puse zapatos y tuve que devolverme a buscarlo y de paso tomar a kikki que me esperaba en mi escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

Volviendo a mi día no me di cuenta que cargaba hasta que unos motociclistas me silbaron cuando me vieron corriendo tratando de llegar a tiempo a la escuela al parecer jamás vieron a una chica corriendo con short y para rematar plataformas, cuando por fin llegue al colegio (paso lo que mas me encanta nota mi sarcasmo), mi vestimenta llamaba mucho la atención y todos se volteaban a verme lo que lograba que me sonrojara hasta sentir que me mareaba pero al menos llegue antes de la primera tocada de timbre _raro._

-marinett que linda amiga-me saludo alya

-no digas nada me puse lo primero que agarre y Salí corriendo si hasta casi salgo sin zapatos-dije tratando de tomar aliento

-pues deberías hacer eso todos los días, estoy segura que tu visión hoy ara que adrien te pida una cita- me dijo guiñándome el ojo

Yo me sonroje mas-no digas eso alya mas bien agrádese que no allá salido disfrazada de payasa además que tiene mi estilo usual?-le pregunte

-nada te ves dulce y tierna pero hoy pareces capas de robarle el corazón incluso al mismísimo jagged Stone –respondió

-si pues yo siento que ese momento robaría el desayuno de alguien-dije y mi estomago sonó de acuerdo conmigo

-toma –dijo dándome una bolsa de papel-hoy también traigo algo de dinero asique puedes comértelo-me dijo y en ese momento sentí que alya era un ángel del cielo-

-gracias-e dije abrazándola-y porque todavía no hemos entrado ya es tarde-le dije abriendo la bolsa que contenía un sándwich

-si todavía falta 10 minutos para la hora de entrada mas bien me sorprendes que llegaras a tiempo-me respondió y yo rápidamente saque mi teléfono- a mira marinett tienes una hora adelantada en tu celular-me dijo y en ese momento sentí que las pierna desfallecidas

-ósea todo esto para nada-le pregunte

-no para nada, llegaste a tiempo y te ves genial aunque algo despeinada, porque no te hiciste las coletas hoy? Aunque creo que te ves fantástica-me dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello

De verdad sentía que hoy no es mi día para nada

Después de comer y de ir a arreglar el desastre de cabello que según alya se veía genial me fui al salón, lo bueno es que hoy si llegue a tiempo asique tenia mas tiempo para ver a adrien

Asique con una sonrisa me fui a clases

 **Adrien**

Llegue como siempre y salude a nino y ambos fuimos al aula hablando sobre el nuevo Dj que estaba de moda en marruecos y que vendría dentro de poco y nino estaba emocionado contándome de sus planes para hacerse de una entrada para el concierto.

Cuando estaba apunto de decirle que yo podría conseguírselas entro marinett. Y me dejo con la boca abierta era la primera ves que la veía así.

Usaba un short negro ajustado dejando sus largas, cremosas y blancas piernas a la vista, aun mas largar con los zapatos que usaba además de una camisa verde que resaltaba todas sus curvas.

Se abra dado cuenta que usaba los colores de chat noir o solo esa coincidencia?

-amigo cierra la boca-me dijo nino con u codazo juguetón-hola alya, marinett mi cabeza estallo cuando entraste y aquí mi amigo lo dejaste con al boca abierta nena que desayunaste hoy?-le dijo niño mientras ellas llegaban a donde estábamos nosotros y me avergoncé ya que fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que tenia el pelo suelto y no lo note por estar viendo su cuerpo

-verdad que se ve genial niño-le dijo alya y marinett se sonrojo toda

-hola niño y hola adrien-me dijo con voz bajita por lo menos ya no tartamudeaba como cuando el principio eso me daba mas valor para acercármele y tratar de ser su amigo

-buenos días chicas-les respondí con la usual sonrisa que hiso que marinett se volviera a sonrojar

De verdad que era tierna

-pues mira Sabrina la hija de la panadera se disfrazo como puta barata del moulin rouge-dijo chloe cuando entro al salón

 _ **Nota de la autora les juro por mi madre que quería escribir esto**_

 **En ese momento marinett se transformo ya no era la chica temida de hace un momento sino una chica muy parecida a mi lady que se acerco a chloe y le dijo**

 **-una puta barata! por favor no me compares contigo, no soy una puta, soy la puta y para ti señora puta que ninguna putita barata como tu podrá ni lamerme la suela de mis zapatos que por cierto me compro tu papi ayer-**

 **En eso me tomo de mi camisa y me beso frente a chloe**

 _ **Pero como eso no pega con la historia escribí esto**_

Marinett se encogió en ese momento y se le vieron ganas de llorar por lo que le dijo chloe y yo no iba a permitirlo, esta ves ella se paso

-chloe discúlpate con marinett, como te atreves a decirle algo tan ofensivo y vulgar que diría tu padre?- si lose, patético pero era adrien y no chat noir y no se me permitía mas que esto

-marinett discúlpame por decir la verdad-respondió con fingida tristeza-pero como hija del alcalde no se me permite decir mentiras- y se fue a su asiento

En ese momento marinett se fue corriendo y pude ver algunas lagrimas cayendo de su bello rostro, alya me miro severamente antes de seguir a su amiga y yo me sentía mal por no poder hacer nada, me sentía mal por haber sido amigo de chloe, por no poder ayudar a marinett y me sentía mal por no poder plantarme y decir lo que quería, decir que marinett hoy se veía hermosa y que chloe solo estaba celosa del poco estilo y gracia que tenia si las comparábamos.

-nino dile a la profesora que me sentí mal hoy-le dije antes de salir corriendo ignorando los llamados de chloe

 **Creo que esto es todo por hoy no se mala a costumbre a que suba capitulo tan seguidoes una cuestión que viene y va espero que le haya gustado**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de la historia NO SON MÍOS, tiene una gran cantidad de dueños, solo el drama es mío.**

 **VOY A RESPONDER ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME HAN HECHO**

Capitulo 4

No podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba escondida en la biblioteca ya que no quería que nadie me viera

Me sentí tan humillada

Sabia que hoy no era mi día y aun así me atreví a pensar que de verdad adrien me invitaría salir por la mirada que me dedico al entrar al salón y todo se acabo cuando llego chloe es que no entiendo que mal le tuve que hacer yo para que ella me odiara tanto.

-o pobre niña, se siente desdichada déjame ayudarte- dijo una voz muy cercana

 _NO NO NO NO un akuma no cálmate aléjalo respira_

Abrí lo ojos y vi una mariposa oscura muy cerca de mi antes de hacer algo un bastón la aplasto

-estas bien princesa?-me pregunto chat noir

-no.. si.. bueno nose no creí que mis emociones negativas atrajeran un akuma-le respondí avergonzada de mi misma

-que sucedió? Iba por los tejados patrullando cuando vi a este pequeño de acá y lo seguí mi sorpresa es encontrarte aquí sola y triste-le respondió secando suavemente mis lagrimas

-no es nada solo cosas de adolecentes y así-le respondí evitando el tema de verdad tenia mucha vergüenza

-marinett somos amigos verdad?- me pregunto

-claro chat no veo el porque me preguntas eso-

-entonces dime que te pasa, o no confías en mi?-me dijo algo triste

Suspire y le conté todo lo que paso

-y lo peor es que lo dijo frente al chico que me gusta-dije terminando mi relato y el se vio sorprendido

-te gusta nino?-

-nooo me gusta adrien,-espera un segundo- y como supiste que nino estaba con nosotras?- le pregunte, en ningún momento se lo dije

-yoooo bueno lo que pasa es que ehrr cuando venia siguiendo el akuma vi que habían unos chicos hablando y escuche que uno de ellos se llamaba nino –me respondió nervioso- sip eso paso

-o genial ahora toda la escuela debe saber lo que paso- hundí mi frente entre mis rodillas-deben pensar que soy patética-

-claro que no princesa- apoyo su mano en mis hombros- todos saben que esta chica chloe no es el ser mas simpático del mundo, a mi en varias ocasiones me a tocado tratarla ya que por alguna razón los akumas buscan hacerle daño,-dijo con una sonrisa irónica- si te puedo confiar algo creo que a ladybug tampoco le agrada mucho-me dijo susurrando en el oído provocándome un pequeña risa-asique oídos sensibles ehh-me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta la cual solo pude sonrojarme-es bueno saber eso _prrrrriiiincesas_ \- ronroneando en mi oído provocando un escalofrió en toda mi espalda

Yo lo aleje antes de que volviera a hacer eso- ya esta bien chat creo que ya estoy mejor gracias por ayudarme-le dije incapaz de verlo

-no hagas eso princesa no me prives de tus bellos ojos- dijo tomándome la barbilla para que enfocara mi mirada en el.

Me perdí lo juro me encontraba nadando en un bello campo esmeralda de sus ojos que no me di cuenta de los cerca que estábamos si no fuera porque el se alejo viendo hacia atrás

-lo siento princesa pero este gato escucho pasos asique es mejor que me vaya- tomo mi mano y con una reverencia exagerada y un beso en la puntas de mis dedos se fue

Y yo volví a dejarme caer mientras sentía que mi corazón acelerado se calmaba lentamente y con un extraño anhelo de querer volver a verlo.

En ese momento una sombra entro en el pasillo donde yo estaba

 **Adrien**

-plagg que estuve apunto de hacer?- le pregunte al kwami mientras comía queso en un cubículo del baño

-adrien se que eres algo inexperto en mujeres pero eso que estabas a punto de hacer se llama beso-me dijo con burla mirándome con lastima

-plagg deja de burlarte estuve apunto de besar a marinett, A MARINETT-

-deja de gritar no estoy sordo y alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento-dijo revisando por si alguien había entrado-además no veo el problema ella es linda no?-

-claro que lo es

-y también es muy amable no?

-bueno si marinett no solo es amable sino también dulce y buena

-aja y supuestamente también es talentosa-

-si además de ganar el concurso del bombín en los 2 años que llevo conociéndola a participado y ganado varios concursos de modas y yo e modelado varios de sus diseños-respondí

-si estamos de acuerdo que es una chica increíble y todo, entonces cual es el problema de que te guste? No entiendo-me dijo con fastidio

-es que a mi me gusta ladybug-dije

-aja pero marinett esta aquí y no ladybug, a mainett le gustas y según entiendo a ladybug no, asique es mas fácil seguir a mariett-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- además tu cambias cuando eres chat noir me imagino que pasara lo mismo con ladybug y estas seguro de que la amaras pase lo que pase?

-de eso estoy seguro ya que el día en que la conocí me prometí que amaría a esa chica sea quien sea, asique eso no me preocupa y si me rindo tan fácilmente con ladybug eso significa que mi amor en realidad no valía nada y se que eso no es mi caso-

-chico despierta estas enamorado de una ilusión y enfócate en la realidad

-no plagg, por marinett siento aprecio, amistad además de que me confunde que se ala enamorado de adrien pero yo e pasado mas tiempo con ladybug y siento que ella y yo estamos destinado o es que hubo en la historia un chat noir que nunca allá amado a su compañera?

-bueno-dijo plagg algo nervioso-en realidad todos amaron a su compañera-

-Hubo alguno que no la consiguiera?- temía a su respuesta y plagg con un suspiro se encogió de hombros

-no todos lucharon por ella.

-entonces yo no puedo ser menos- tome a plagg lo me ti en mi bolsillo y me dirigi a clases

 **Listo esta como cortico, espero que les gusten déjenme COMENTARIOS que asi es como me motivo**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Han pasado 2 semanas de lo que paso con chloe y yo todavía o puedo ver a adrien en la cara, alya piensa que el pudo haber hecho algo mas que quedarse de brazos cruzados pero según nino el salió a buscarme creo que nunca llego.

Yo no lo culpaba en realidad sabia que chloe era su amiga de la infancia y que tenia que guardar buenos tratos con su padre, comparado con eso yo solo soy una compañera de clases a la cual ni siquiera puede hablarle con normalidad

En momentos así me daba cuenta de cuan baja es mi auto estima

Pero por otro lado desde ese día chat noir iba todas las noches a visitarme o bueno casi hubo ocasiones en las que no pudo ir pero cuando no iba me dejaba una nota para mi en los lugares mas extraños para que los encontrara, como la ultima que fue la de ayer la encontré colgada en uno de los arboles que paso cuando voy a mi casa con un globo de gatito negro, era tan dulce y a la vez escalofriante al principio me sentía paranoica ya que pese que me estaba vigilando en cualquier momento, pero después de la primera semana ya no le di importancia.

Otra cosa que había cambiado era mis sentimiento aun sentía amor por adrien pero entre mas conocía a chat noir mas atrayente se me hacia todavía no sabia si estaba enamorada de el, pero últimamente me gustaba cuando venia y se acostaba en mi regazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, o cuando coqueteaba conmigo desde que encontró ese punto en mi oído le gusta usarlo muy a menudo, pero lo me mas me gustaban era sus expresiones cuando hablamos o veíamos una película o le traía algún postre, me recordaba a un niño pequeño e inocente descubriendo un mundo nuevo.

El ya me había dicho que en su forma civil se sentía atrapado pero cuando se transformaba demostraba todo que era y para mi era eso, un chico normal que adoraba bromear, los dulces, los cariños y que siempre esta pendiente de mi.

Y eso me confundía porque cuando peleábamos contra un akuma seguía coqueteando con ladybug y eso me emocionaba pero a la vez me deprimía. si entiendo que yo soy ladybug pero el no lo sabe y el echo de que le coquetee a ambas me era confuso me sentía ilusionada y a la vez engañada y no entendía porque

-según esto, tu tienes un crisis de identidad-me dijo tikki sacándome de mis pensamientos

-una que?

-crisis de identidad aquí dice: Una Crisis de Identidad es un periodo en el que la persona experimenta profundas dudas sobre sí misma, acompañadas de sentimientos de vacío, soledad e incluso baja sensación de existencia. Y es exactamente como veo que te siente-dijo

-tikki de donde sacas eso?

-de internet a veces me sorprendo de las mejorías tecnológicas que han tenido todos estos años que estuve durmiendo

-yo pensé que llevabas bien la secuencia de los años tikki

-una súper heroína aparece menos de lo que crees-dijo algo triste- pero eso es bueno significa que el mundo se la mantiene de forma pacifica-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa que yo sentí algo falsa y antes que le preguntara ella se escondió

Esa es otra cosa cuando tikki se escondía significaba que chat noir ya estaba aquí

-buenas noches princesa-dijo entrando por la ventana-lamento no haber venido ayer

-no te preocupes voy por el te y las galletas-dije

Fui ala cocina a calentar el te que ya estaba listo y a tomar las galletas que sobraron hoy de la panadería

-marinett que estas haciendo?-me pregunto mi papa y yo trate de no ponerme nerviosa

-no lo que pasa es que estoy trabajando en un proyecto de un amigo y se me antojo una merienda nocturna-dije ocultando una de las tasa que agarre

-te cuidado con esas meriendas, correr hacia la escuela es buen ejercicio pero no quiero que un día vayas rodando-me dijo palmeando suavemente mi estomago

-no te preocupes estoy haciendo mucho ejercicio y solo esta ves es que tomare el bocadillo-le dije algo sonrojada

-bien-me dijo antes de irse y solte un suspiro

Termine de agarrar todo y me fui a mi cuarto para encontrar a chat noir en mi computadora

-tienes una crisis de identidad? -me pregunto

-que? No-buena tal vez pero el no tenia que saberlo- solo es algo del colegio eso es todo

Me vio no muy convencido

-además por tu culpa mi papa cree que voy a engordar-le dije cambiando el tema

-no lo creo princesa pero si te sientes rechonchita se de una buena manera de bajar esos kilos-me miro de manera coqueta con una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado

-no eres de ayuda-dije colocando la bandeja entre nosotros como escudo para que no se acercara tanto

-quieres te verdad?-

-si princesa por favor con…

-dos de azúcar un poco de leche tibia, correcto?

Me miro sorprendido no era para tanto, estudio para ser diseñadora asique siempre me fijo en los detalles y los recuerdo

-princesas veo que su objetivo es que me enamora de usted-me dijo recibiendo el te

-no te emociones chat, que diría _tu lady-_ me miro extrañado

-estas celosa?-

-no! Claro que no! Somos amigos, correcto pero si de verdad quieres conquistar a tu lady deberías de dejar de coquetear con todo lo que tenga falda-

-tu no usas falda y creo que te verías exquisita con ella como el día que usaste mis colores-me dijo y no supe en que momento la bandeja dejo de estar entre nosotros para dar paso a un chat que trataba como siempre de seducirme-pero contestando lo otro yo no coqueteo con todo el mundo solo con mi princesa y mi lady, como puedes ver solo escojo personas de alta alcurnia- me dijo susurrando en mi oído, dejando a lado mi escalofrió y sonrojo lo que el me dijo me hiso sentir mejor

-de verdad no tienes una lista de corazones frustrados en parís?

-claro que si, después de todo soy el gran chat noir pero solo hay un corazón que me interesa-y e acerco a mi peligrosamente y mi corazón parecía alas de colibrí, podía sentir su aliento en mis labios -y es el de mi lady-dijo separándose bruscamente

Que de en shock toda roja mientras veía como tranquilamente el tomaba una galleta y yo no pude sentirme mas avergonzada

-como pudiste hacer eso? FUERA-dije tomando mi almohada y golpeándolo con ella

-ESPERA RINCESA-no me importo lo que iba a decir como se atrevía ese gato tonto a jugar con mis emociones-ya tranquila tal vez me pase pero no es para tanto

-NO ES PARA TANTO -yo seguía golpeándolo-FUERA CHAT Y HASTA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETAR NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ

-vamos princesa no es como si de verdad estuvieras enamorada de mi-yo no conteste seguí golpeándolo con mi almohada deseando fuera algo mas duro para ver si le hacia algo de daño- ya esta bien ya me voy, volverá cuando estés mas tranquila

No respondí deje de golpearlo con la almohada esperando a que el se fuera de pronto sentí unos labios en mi frente antes de que chat se fuera por la escotilla

Y yo me deje caer en mi cama, como me deje engañar?, de verdad el me gusta? Pero adrien también esta en mi corazón, eso significa que los amo a los dos?

-marinett lamento que todo haya ocurrido así-me dijo tikki posándose en una de mis rodillas-ese gato tonto no sabe nada

-y ese es el punto tikki que el no sabe que soy ladybug y seguramente cuando sepa ya no me va a querer-

-y cual es el problema? Tu estas enamorada de adrien no?

-ya nose ni siquiera que siento tikki estoy tan confundida

Escuche unos toques-marinett?-tikki se escondió-marinett hija te encuentras bien?-me pregunto mi mama antes de entrar

-no, estoy un poco triste-dije siendo sincera

-hay hija que te paso? Cuéntame tal vez te pueda ayudar

-es que esta este chico el de las fotos-dije señalándoselas- que me gusta y por un problema que hubo en la escuela me da vergüenza hablar con el no e podido ni siquiera verlo a la cara

-aja

-y esta esto otro chico que tengo mas o menos un tiempo conocerlo y creo que desde hace como una semana que me esta empezando a gustar no se que hacer- dje tomando mi almohada y hundiendo mi cara en ella

Sorpresa era la almohada con la que golpee a chat noir y como lo supe? Tenia su perfume en el

Algo masculino pero a la ver dulce, no pude evitar inhalar un poco

-bueno marinett estas segura que este otro chico te gusta de verdad?- me pregunto mi mama por un segundo se me olvido que estaba conmigo

-es que no se

-haber que te hiso enamorarte de este modelo?

-el día en que lo conocí bueno no fue la mejor buena impresión pero después ese día de lluvia el se disculpo conmigo y cuando vi sus ojos tierno y amables, después puede ver su risa que era tan hermosa mi corazón empezó a palpitar pero fue cuando supe que además de atractivo y amable también es dulce, inteligente, un increíble atleta, músico y que todavía tenia tiempo para estar con su amigo y que si tu le pides ayuda estoy segura que buscara la manera de ayudarte sentí que la mitad de mi corazón le pertenecía pero fue un día que lo encontré en el parque solo con una mirada triste y vacía como si quisiera llorar, yo tuve el increíble deseo de volverme su apoyo, de estar con el, conocerlo mas y ayudarlo a borrar esa tristeza que nublaba esos hermosos ojos que fueron lo primero que me atrajo.

-entiendo y este otro chico que es lo que te gusta de el?-

-bueno al principio no me gustaba me parecía un Casanova, engreído y con sus malos chistes me sacaba de quicio pero el día en que se fueron a esa cita me lo encontré y charlamos, me di cuenta que era algo mas que un Casanova y quise conocerlo mas y entre mas lo conocía mas me di cuenta que teníamos cosas en común y a la vez de pequeños detalle de su persona que lo hacen mas lindos, entonces poco a poco mis sentimientos cambiaron y empecé a añorar esos momentos juntos y los detalles que tenia conmigo, cuando estoy con el me siento protegida como si fuera un tesoro importante para el pero a el le gusta otra chica ya me lo a dicho pero eso no logra que estos sentimientos se vayan

Mi madre me acaricio el cabello como cuando era niña- bueno hija creo que debes hablar con el modelo y tal ves intentar acercarte y descubrir si lo que sientes por el, si es amor o solo es tu buena voluntad de querer ayudar a los demás y bueno si descubres que de verdad te gusta este otro chico no te rindas recuerda que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, tu padre no era precisamente soltero cuando lo conocí-

-MAMA! Le quitaste el novio a otra chica-

-no cariño, tu padre escogió algo mejor que lo que tenia- y con eso se fue de mi cuarto

-marinett tu mama tiene razón- me dijo tikki saliendo del armario-pon en orden tu sentimiento antes de siquiera tomar una decisión

Yo suspire y me fui a mi maquina de coser después de todo me faltaba poco para termina un proyecto

 **Adrien**

-chico e visto muchas cosas pero nada como tu-dijo plagg rodando de la risa- de verdad no sabes nada de mujeres! Me sorprende que no te allá lanzado la vajilla completa-

-plagg que iba a saber yo que reaccionaria asi?-

-chico de verdad eres tonto

-deja de llamarme chico, y de verdad me pase?

-que tal si vuelves y le preguntas a marinett? _Chico_

-deja de decirme así- no entendía que me sucedió en ese momento deseaba besar a marinett podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi lengua estaba apunto de besarla cuando vi sus ojos azules tan parecidos a ladybug y no pude hacerlo

-creo que ella hubiese preferido que la besaras-dijo plagg ya calmado volando hacía su queso

-claro que no ella esta enamorada de adrien

-tu eres adrien

-pero ella no lo sabe

-entonces enamórala como chat noir y luego dile que eres adrien

-y porque iba a enamorarla?-pregunte confundido- ella solo es mi amiga

-es la segunda vez que casi la besas y tu dices que solo son amigos? estaré viejo pero no recuerdo que la amistad e manejara así-dijo con algo de ironia

-deja de búrlate plagg es serio ahora por esto marinett me odia, y ahora que hago?

-tratar se su amigo como adrien -dijo engullendo un queso

-buena idea plagg-dije

-que? No! Mala idea estaba jugando, no hagas eso!

-pero es la única manera de poder ser amigo de marinett me acerco a ella como adrien y me disculpo como chat noir y listo solo amigos de nuevo además ese siempre fue mi plan original

-no estoy de acuerdo contigo empezando que ella esta enamorada de adrien

-ella no conoce bien esta parte de mi personalidad y esta enamorada de una ilusión cuando me conozca de verdad dejare de gustarle y seremos amigos- algo no me terminaba de gustar de ese plan

-tu estas seguro de querer hacer eso? No suenas muy emocionado

-solo estoy cansado eso es todo- me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir con un plan ya formado

 **Plagg**

 **-** esto funciona? Hola tikki me escuchas?

-silencio plagg tanto tu portador como la mia están durmiendo- me respondió la kwami desde la pantalla de la computadora de adrien

-me encanta eso de hablar por aquí antes teníamos que esperar a que los portadores se encontraran en su forma civil, bueno cuando dejaban de ser unos ciego-le dije- todos los gatos que me tocan siempre son tan lentos pero este es el peor de todos

-no seas así plagg, a marinett le esta costando un poco-

-pero por lo menos ella acepta que esta enamorada de los 2, este es mas idiota y no sabes como eh tratado para que vea la luz pero el no entiende o es muy lento-

-plagg eso esta contra las reglas! Debemos dejar que ellos lo descubran

-ya van 2 años, 2 AÑOS! Y ninguno despierta espera un segundo-fui a la puerta podía sentir su presencia-pasa ya estoy hablando con tikki

-hola tikki-

-hola nooroo, como va tu portador?-

-nada bien- respondió kwami morado-todavía no entiende que esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas, lamento todos los daños que hemos hecho

-no te preocupes el destino quiso que tu portador fuera ese y por algo será-le dije tratando de animarla-además ladybug y chat noir hacen lo que puede para rescatarlos a todos

-si, no te sientas mal- en ese momento adrien se removió

-será mejor que me vaya espero volver a hablar con ustedes pronto- dijo tikki antes de cerrar la conexión

-será mejor que yo también me vaya Gabriel todavía tiene pesadillas y es mejor que este con el-dijo nooroo mientras se dirigía a la puerta-y disculpa en serio plagg

 **Listo no avance mucho pero ceo que este capitulo tomara de sorpresa a la mayoría, espero que les haya gustado**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

 _Bien necesito un momento para hablar con marinett hoy_

Con ese pensamiento me fui al colegio hoy pero mi mala suerte de gato me arruinaba cada ocasión, si no era nino, era chloe o sino unas chicas que querían hablar conmigo o un profesor que me buscaba, como si alguien no quería que hablara con marinett hoy, estaba frustrado camino hacia la biblioteca cuando escuche una conversación

-vamos marinett si ya tomaste una decisión no te puedes echar mara atrás- _marinett_

-no es tan sencillo alya, no puedo acercarme a el sin hacer el ridículo-respondió la chica

Trate de acercarme sin llamar mucho la atención ocultándome en el pasillo alado de donde estaban ellas

-claro que si solo acércate saluda y pregúntale si quiere un helado-le dijo la chica tratando de darle ánimos

-si claro, y que le voy a decir? Hola adrien quiere que hoy después de clases tomemos un helado? Que tan pate….

-me encantaría marinett- respondi, como no aprovechar esta oportunidad que el destino me a dado

-ah! Adrien que? Cuando? Que escuchaste?- pregunto nerviosa y tartamudeando

Ignore su tartamudeo-que te parece hoy después de la escuela te espero en la salida, te gustaría?-ella me sonrió enormemente pero no decía nada

-claro ella te vera en la entrada-respondió alya dándole un codazo para nada suave

-hay! Si nos vemos después adrien-me dijo tomando la mano de su amiga y corriendo hacía algún lugar

-y tu creías que no le gustabas-dijo plagg desde mi bolsillo

-silencio plagg estamos en la escuela-le respondi

-oh vamos es hasta gracioso lo obvia que es y lo ciego que eres-dijo

-bueno puede que sea obvia pero ya te dije ella solo esta enamorada de la idea que tiene de adrien no de mi- dije caminando rápido a la biblioteca

-eso suena mas a ti con tu amor hacia ladybug- parecía que no tenia miedo a que lo descubrieran asique me escondí en un pasillo parece que esta conversación iba durar un poco

-eso es diferente

-porque?

-porque yo la amaría fuera quien fuera

-y porque marinett no puede hacer lo mismo

-porque ve a chat noir como un amigo

Plagg se golpeo el rostro con su patita

-eres idiota-dijo antes de esconderse

 _Después de la escuela (n/a les juro que no me gustan esos subtitulo de 2 semanas después, media hora después pero esta ves es necesario)_

-y cual es tu plan?-pregunto plagg

-le mostrare mi verdadera personalidad así ella vera que en realidad solo me quiere como amigo-respondí saliendo de la escuela

-suerte, ya viene-y con eso se volvió a meter en mi bolsillo

-hola adrien lamento la espera, no creo que haya sido mucha ya que estamos en la misma clase solo que alya quería hablar conmigo y por eso me tarde, no te hice esperar verdad?-pregunto buscando aire después de soltar todo eso sin respirar

-no esta bien, te molesta si vamos caminando?-le pregunte

-no claro que no, me sorprende que hayas tenido tiempo hoy tengo entendido que tenias esgrima todos los días, no es que te este espiando o tenga un horario de ti en mi cuarto ni nada, ¿que estoy diciendo?- empezó a avergonzarse(estaba vigilando sus pasos no vaya a ser que se caiga por estar divagando) y en realidad si tenia mi horario en su cuarto de los próximos 2 meses algo que me shokeo la primera vez que lo vi siendo chat noir creo que ni Natalie esta tan pendientes de mis actividades como lo esta marinett, era algo cripi pero adorable de una extraña manera

-okey?, no eh tenido esgrima, mi profesor tiene un esguince pero vuelve pasado mañana asique quiero disfrutar de estas pocas horas libre que tengo antes de la sesión de fotos- al parecer le dije algo que la emociono porque me sonrió emocionada

-vas a modelar los nuevo diseños de tu padre no? Es un de mis diseñadores favorito-me dijo-algún día me gustaría trabajar para su marca pero eso es un sueño muy lejano-dijo bajando la cara

-no claro que no marinett tienes mucho talento, ya prácticamente te hiciste un nombre propio como una de los próximo genios de la moda-le dije no me gustaba que se hiciera menos con todos los talentos que ella tiene

-gracias-dijo algo avergonzada y con una sonrisa amable que yo reconocía

-no me crees verdad? Te digo un secreto-me acerque a ella mientras caminábamos a ese punto que sabia que la hacia temblar-mi padre tiene planeado darte una beca después del ultimo concurso que ganaste, pero shhhhh no se los digas a nadie-y pude notar como los delgado cabellos de su cuello se levantaron y como un escalofrió corría por su espalda

-gra..gracias adrien-me dijo roja como una fresa madura asiéndome reír un poco, era divertido la forma en que ella reaccionaba conmigo como adrien y no podía evitar molestarla

Llegamos a la heladería hablando de diferentes cosas como el nuevo videojuego de pelea, ya marinett había perdido un poco su timidez aunque a veces se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba ya no hacia los gestos graciosos de antes, aunque siendo sincero los extrañaba un poco

-oh el amor! Eso es lo que me encanta de parís! los jóvenes enamorados-dijo la chica que vendía los helados era agradable a la vista no tan bonita como marinett, de piel algo bronceada, ojos miel y cabello rizado que buscaba salir de un enorme gorro en froma de helado que me imaginaba parte del uniforme-que bien se ven juntos!-exclamo haciendo muchos gestos con sus gruesas cejas

-que! No no esta equivocada el y yo, nosotros no- trato de explicar marinett

-no seas tímida es obvio que estas enamorada del el-dijo la señorita haciendo que marinett sonroje mas de lo habitual

-y este apuesto galán te mira con tanta ternura que es imposible que no te ame, creeme yo se de esto-dijo la chica saliendo del mostrador tomando mi rostro mirándome fijamente- o si ya lo puedo ver, eres un chico apasionado y de buena puntería, ten cuidado – y creo que es la primera ves en mi vida que me ponía tan rojo como marinett

-y tu-dijo tomando el rostro de marinett- eres tan dulce pero dentro de ti arde la llama de la seducción toda una minina- no me contuve me eche a reír pero a marinett no le pareció gracioso ya que se desmayo

-MARINETT!-la tome en mis brazos antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo

-ven recuéstala aquí-dijo la chica mostrándome uno de los divanes que tenia la tienda junto a las ventanas

-mari mari despierta mari-le dije moviéndola un poco estaba muy preocupado

-uhhhmm adrien? Que paso?-solté un profundo suspiro

-me asustaste marinett, te desmayaste-le dije acariciando su cabello

-que sucede aquí?-llego un señor alto de cabeza rapada de espalda ancha y grandes manos-que le sucedió?

-jefe! esta chica se desmayo solo la estamos ayudando-le respondió la chica

-volviste a hacer de las tuyas no es así?-le pregunto viendo a la chica de mala manera-

-no claro que no, solo les decía que ellos se veía bien juntos y que podía ver un futuro feliz para ellos-

-deja de acercarte a los clientes diciendo eso! ya es la 3era vez esta semana me entero de una cuarta y estas despedida- dijo el señor

-nose preocupe en realidad fue culpa mia, no le llame la atención por eso-dijo marinett ya mas recompuesta-lo que pasa es que no desayune y se me bajo un poco el azúcar pero estoy bien-le dijo

-segura señorita?-pregunto el hombre- bueno si esta segura- dijo antes de irse a la parte de atrás de la tienda

Cuando el hombre se fue la chica le tomo de las manos a marinett-gracias muchas gracias de verdad me sacaste de una grande déjame darte un regalo de cortesía como agradecimiento-dijo la chica levantándose volviendo a su puesto

-no tienes que hacerlo la verdad-le dijo y yo que contemplaba maravillado como marinett trataba de convencer a la chica de que no le regalara el helado no podía sentirme mas orgulloso de su puro corazón

Que mas tarde vi otra de sus muestra, al regalarle su helado a un niño que se había caído y se hiso una herida.

Este día se suponía que marinett tenia que ver mas de mi verdadera personalidad, pero acabe yo conociéndola mas que como lo hacia como chat noir y para cuando llegamos a su casa 20 minutos antes de mi sesión de fotos ella se despidió de mi con una sonrisa y un suave gracias que hiso que mi corazón se estrujara al verla partir.

 **Marinett**

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y no pude evitar soltar un grito de alegría mientras corría a saltar en mi cama

-no es perfecto tikki?-le pregunte mientras me dejaba caer en mis almohadas

-veo que tu cita salió bien marinett- solté otro gritico de alegría

Cita _cita_ **cita** tuve una cita con adrien agrest con ADRIWN AGREST no podía evitar recordar cada momento bueno o malo que pasamos incluso ese el de la heladería era hasta agridulce por que la vendedora pensó que éramos pareja

-marinett, alya te llama-me dijo tikki mostrándome mi teléfono corrí a contestarle y pasamos toda la tarde soltando griticos y hablando de mi cita con adrien agrest

 **Si si no me sentí muy inspirada, es mas me siento abandonada yo busco subir capitulo y ni comentario me deja**

 **Se ve a la autora en la esquina de su cuarto con una nube de lluvia sobre ella**

 **Me siento triste déjenme un comentario no sean malas T.T**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no son mios y bla bla bla a la historia**

Capitulo 7

-creo que ya lo tengo todo tikki-le dije a la kwami mientras tomaba el regalo y la bolsa blanca-espero que le guste-

-le va a encantar, es el vestido mas lindo y estoy segura que mylen le gustara mucho que ivan te lo allá pedido por su sorpresa de cumpleaños-me dijo

Flash back

-marinett te estuve buscando-dijo una enorme sombra en el pasillo de la biblioteca donde yo estaba

-ho..hola ivan -dije apenas estaba recomponiendo mi respiración después del casi beso que tuve con chat noir-para que me necesitas?

-que haces en el suelo? Te duele algo?-me pregunto un poco preocupado

-que? no es que se me cayo algo eso es todo, pero que necesitas?

-bueno dentro de 2 semanas y media es el cumpleaños de mylen y bueno estaba pensando si podrías ayudarme en su sorpresa de cumpleaños-

-claro que si ivan que tienes planeado?

-bueno por ahora no quiero decírselo a nadie-dijo algo tímido-pero podrías ya sabes hacer un vestido para ella? Entiendo que es con muy poco tiempo lo que te estoy pidiendo pero-

-no tranquilo si le meto entusiasmo estará listo a tiempo pero necesito las medidas de mylen-le dije, estaba enternecida y emocionada por el proyecto

-si bueno toma-dijo dándome una hoja de papel- su mama me hiso el favor de revisar sus vestidos para ver su talla, asique muchas gracias de verdad marinett-me respondió

Fin del flash back

-vamos tikki-

-espera marinett se te olvida la bolsa de maquillaje-dijo la pequeña cargando una enorme bolsa

-gracias tikki ahora si vámonos-

Hoy me sentí muy feliz por la relación de ivan y mylen asique decidí dejar de usar mi conjunto habitual y usar un vestido azul cielo muy parecido al tono me mis ojos, una sandalias bajitas y un laso en mi cabello suelto del mismo tono de mi vestido y de ultimo una gargantilla que me regalo chat noir anoche como disculpa, (además de que se quedo a dormir pero trate de olvidar eso)-

La gargantilla era sencilla pero elegante y aunque sin el regalo igual lo hubiera disculpado el fue firmen en que tenia que aceptarlo, se trataba de un collar pegado a mi cuello de color negro con una pequeña mariquita de color azul oscuro. Cuando le pregunte la mariquita me dijo que ese tipo de collares estaban muy de moda y era azul porque según el era el tono exacto mis ojos, y no pude negarme a acepar tan bello regalo que me estaba haciendo.

Camine tranquilamente hoy al colegio como me levante temprano para arreglar los detalles que me faltaban, cosa que hiso que estuviera muy a tiempo.

todo el paisaje se me hacia mas brillante y en ocasiones no podía evitar que mis pensamientos fueran a mi cita de ayer con adrien, las personas empezaron a verme extraño cuando de la nada empecé a brincar pero no me importo estaba demasiado feliz, con las cosas que me estaban ocurriendo y después de lo de ayer estaba segura de que lo que sentía por chat noir era una amistad mas siempre mi amor por adrien es mas fuerte que eso y con ese pensamiento me fue al colegio.

-buenos días marinett te ves muy feliz hoy-me saludo alya

-tu crees? es solo que hoy amanecí de buen humor

-es eso? Y no es por tu cita de ayer?- yo me sonroje pero no pude evitar sacar una enorme sonrisa

-ahí alya fue tan perfecta-le dije –este es el primer paso y luego no casaremos en la catedral de notre dame, además que una chica ayer me dijo que emma seria fácil de encontrar y-

-espera espera como que emma?-me pregunto con las manos en alto deteniéndome-que no me constates ayer? - _Uppsss_

Le tuve que contar todo de camino al aula(omitiendo lo que me dijo esa chica y sobre mi desmayo) y cuando termine ella empezó a reírse fuertemente mientras se inclinaba y se agarraba el estomago

-bueno si esa chica tiene razón será mejor que te cuides o emma vendrá antes de lo planeado-dijo _porque se me ocurrió mencionarlo_

Estaba apunto de pedirle que dejara de burlarse cuando vi a mylen y corrí hacia ella- feliz cumpleaños mylen-dije sacando el regalo de una de las bolsas que cargaba-espero que te guste

-gracias marinett-dijo aceptando el regalo-o que hermoso-dijo sacando un brazalete plateado con forma de corazón-oh es muy hermoso pero no debiste marinett, debió costarte mucho-

-no, claro que no costo nada yo lo hice me pareció que te encantaría y mira se puede abrir para meter una fotografía-le dije abriendo el dije

-me encanta gracias marinett-me dijo abrasándome

-feliz cumpleaños mylen lamento no haberte traído un regalo ya que alguien no me lo dijo- le dijo alya mientras me veía de forma fija y yo solté una risita nerviosa-pero ya se que tal si me vuelvo tu fotógrafa personal en tu fiesta-le dijo después de pensarlo un rato

-no voy a poder tener una fiesta ya que mi papa esta de viaje por el show de los mimos y mi mama se encuentra enferma-dijo con un suspiro un poco triste

-anímate mylen si no es hoy, no podemos reunir el fin de semana a celebrar-le dijo alya tratando de animarla

-si es cierto mylen, no te desanimes es tu cumpleaños y el día no acaba tal vez tengas una gran sorpresa-le dije

-si tienen razón gracias chicas, es mejor que vayamos a clases-dijo mas animada

Las tres fuimos al aula y cuando entramos vi que ya estaban nino y adrien ya en sus puestos

-buenos días nino, buenos días adrien-dijo alya, mylen también saludo y se fue a su puesto

-buenos días chicas-respondió nino

-buenos días marinett-me dijo adrien y se me escapo una risita

-buenos días adrien- nino se nos quedo viendo y se le cayeron un poco los lentes y alya me veía con orgullo, eso me di cuenta después ya que en ese momento me encontraba perdida en sus amables y dulces ojos, donde sentí que le faltaba un brillo pícaro que veía en otros ojos del mismo color

 _Prrrrriincesa_

Se rompió el encanto ese tonto gato incluso aparece en ese momento, sacudí un poco mi cabeza para poder sacarme de mi ensueño estaba molesta con chat por ser capas de estar en mis pensamiento pero a la vez me sentía triste de que en realidad no estuviera aquí conmigo

Flash back

Después de que chat se disculpara conmigo y me diera mi regalo decidimos ver una película, estaba sentada en mi cama mientras el estaba recostado con su cabeza en mi regazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que el se había dormido hasta que se acomodo abrazándome las piernas dejando su cabeza todavía en mi regazo

-chat? Te dormites?-le pregunte pero no recibí respuesta, la película quedo olvidada para mi solo podía concentrarme en las facciones relajada que me dejaba ver su mascara y en un suave ronroneo que parecía mas un pequeño ronquido, trate de acomodarlo pero solo logre que el se moviera mas sobre mi acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho-chat si haces esto apropósito no es gracioso-le dije pero me dio pena tratar de despertarlo era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido antes que yo seguramente estaba agotado asique por esta ocasión lo deje pasar busque acomodarme con el sobre mi y dormir.

Fin del flash back

No entendía a mi corazón anoche con chat y hoy en la mañana solo podía pensar en adrien, es que hasta estaba segura que lo de chat era solo una amistad pero cuando estaba con adrien solo pensaba en chat. Eso quiere decir que no es una amistad? No me entere de todas las horas que tuve de clase incluso alya tuvo que sacarme de mis pensamientos para que saliera a la hora del almuerzo.

Narrado en 3era persona

Marinett viéndose un poco pensativa se dirige a la cafetería mientas su amiga preocupada no sabe si preguntar o dejarla tranquila ya que en la mañana se veía contenta no entendía su cambio tan brusco de aptitud.

-MARINETT- grito un chico corriendo en las pasillo- marinett necesito tu ayuda urgente

-que sucede ivan?-le pregunto la chica

-necesito que vengas conmigo rápido-le tomo de la mano y se la llevo sin preguntar o decir mas nada

 _Uhmmm que estar tramando ivan?_ -se preguntaba alya pero los dejo ser y se fue a la cafetería, después de escoger que iba a comer se sentó con nino y adrien que sospechosamente buscaba algo en la cafetería o mejor dicho a alguien

-alya has visto a ivan?-le pregunto mylen algo preocupada-hoy a estado actuando un poco extraño y cuando le quise preguntar salió corriendo

-bueno nose si esta actuando extraño pero si vino a buscar a marinett para pedirle un favor pero nose en donde están-le respondió la chica-vi que iban rumbo al laboratorio de química

-gracias alya- respondió la chica saliendo a buscarlo

 **Con marinett**

-ya dime ivan, como va la sorpresa?-le pregunto la chica mientras cerraba la puerta

-es que necesito tu ayuda, yo contrate una banda para que tocara en la sorpresa de mylen pero ellos me cancelaron a ultimo momento y nose que hacer- dijo desesperado

-bueno que tipo de banda era?-

-uno de rock pesado-

-creo que fue buena suerte que hayan cancelado –le respondió marinett al recordar lo asustadiza que era su compañera con los ruidos fuertes

-tu crees? Pero ahora que hago? no tengo otra banda para que toque música-

-uhmmm ya se que tal si hablo con la chica de la banda la que toca el violín yo creo que ella te puede ayudar-

-violín? Tu crees que a mylen le guste ese tipo de música?-pregunto dudoso

-yo creo que le encantara y como soy presidenta de la clase yo misma les pediré el favor solo dame la hora en la que quieres que ella este allí-le dije

Ivan tomo a marinett en brazos y empezó a girarla mientras gritaba-gracias gracias marinett sabia que podía contar contigo-dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo con una enorme sonrisa que marinett correspondió

Y si los encontró mylen sonriéndose, abrazándose y pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía en pedazos y salió corriendo de allí

-bueno será mejor que vaya al salón de música-dijo marinett ajena de la situación

Como ya quedaba poco tiempo esperaba encontrar a la chica tenia entendido que ella usaba todo el tiempo posible para practicar ya que quería entrar en una academia de música en new york, después de un rato buscándola, la encontró en las grada del gimnasio tocando una melodía que marinett reconoció como ave maria.

-hola lamento molestarte en tu ensayo-dijo llamando la atención de la chica y ahora que la veía era muy parecida a la chica de la heladería pero sus ojos en vez de color miel eran verdes y sus cejas estaban mas delgadas pero de resto eran muy parecidas- oye disculpa eres familiar de una chica que trabaja en una heladería cerca del parque?-

-hola si, somos hermanas gemelas, como lo supiste?-me pregunto mientras se acercaba a donde estaba marinett

-es que ayer me la encontré cuando fui con mi amigo y te vi notando que son bastante parecidas-le dije

-tu eres la chica que ayudo a mi hermana ayer! Hola es un placer mi nombre es Mariela-dijo- mi loca hermana que conociste ayer se llama Daniela y disculpa por lo que te paso-

-no no fue divertido, pero sus nombres no son franceses verdad? aunque hablan muy bien francés-

-nuestro abuelo se caso dos veces la primera fue una argentina llamada Mariela que fue con la que tuvo a nuestra madre, pero murió cuando mi mama apenas tenia 11 y se volvo a casar con una griega de raíces latinas llamada Daniela asique nos pusieron esos nombre en honor a ellas-me dijo cosa que me pareció interesante-pero no creo que hallas venido aquí solamente a preguntarme eso

-si bueno es que hoy es el cumpleaños de una amiga y su novio le tenia una sorpresa especial pero la banda que contrato le cancelaron y quería ver si podías ir y tocar hoy para ella?-

-en agradecimiento de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana iré a tocar con mucho gusto y no le cobrare nada-dijo y yo estaba tan feliz que la abrase y después le di la dirección del lugar en un papel-

-gracias muchas gracias-

-no te preocupes te importa si llevo a un pianista?-

-no eso es mejor, en serio que puedes?

-claro que si

En ese momento las puertas del gimnasio fueron destrozadas donde paso a un akuma

-yo soy coeurbrisé (corazón roto en francés) y voy a romperles el corazón-dijo señalando a marinett

-corre!-le grito a Mariela y esta chica después de un rato salió corriendo a la otra salida, marinett iba detrás de ella pero solo Mariela logro salir ya que cuando marinett llego a la puerta esta fue bloqueada por varias cuerdas

-a donde crees que vas?-le pregunto el akuma, estaba disfrazada como la reina de corazones como el cuento de Alicia, unas cuerdas salieron detrás de ella amarrando las muñecas de marinett y colgándola de una de la bigas del techo-no e terminado contigo Mademoiselle, vas a pagar por quitarme a mi novio-

marinett estaba confundida por lo que le dijo coeurbrisé pero en ese momento trataba de pensar en como escapar para poder transformarse

-suelta a la princesa!-grito chat noir entrando por una de las ventana del gimnasio

-o un caballero al rescate-dijo con burla-a ver gatito gatito trata de quitarme este ratoncito-y al decir eso las sogas se apretaron mas sacando un quejido a marinett, logrando molestar mas a chat noir que sacando su basto fue a atacar al akuma

-no te preocupes princesa, ladybug seguro ya viene en camino-le dijo mientras esquivaba las cuerdas que coeurbrisé le estaba lanzando

-ladybug? Ja no me hagas reír cuando ella llegue la querida marinett será historia-dijo y mando a que una de las sogas se amarrara a su cuello de marinett asustando a chat noir y mas al ver que la soga que tenia amarrada a marinett a la biga se estaba soltando- y entonces gatito? Ese ratoncito se va a escapar y no volverá jamás a menos que me des tus miraculous, que te parece ese trato?-y la soga que tenia a marinett colgada del techo mas se soltaba dejando su cuello mas pegado a la otra soga que buscaba asfixiarla

-no la escuches chat todo saldrá bien no te preocupes por mi-le dijo marinett en un segundo de valentía aunque sus piernas temblaban un poco del miedo

Chat trato de dejar el pánico afuera y tratar de un concentrarse en el akuma pero era tan difícil al ver como su princesa estaba al borde de la muerte tenia que rescatarle primero y ponerla a salvo en algún lugar, asique arriesgándose- cataclismo- invoco su poder y salto asía el akuma

-tonto gato- ella tomo a marinett y decidió lanzársela, chat no la esquivo la otra opción seria que marinett callera directamente la suelo y se haría mas daño asique preparándose la atrapo pero una de sus garras donde tenia su poder le roso la muñeca derecha provocando que la soga que la tenia atrapada se desintegrara pero a la ves una herida que estaba sangrando

-MARINETT! Estas bien?-dijo cuando recobro el equilibrio y pudo aterrizar con la chica en brazos

-si creo que si, solo-hiso una mueca de dolor haciendo que chat se diera cuenta de la herida que el mismo le había causado

Las pupilas del gato se hicieron mas delgadas y su mirada se podía ver el odio que sentía a ese akuma- vete princesa, ve a un lugar seguro yo me encargo de este akuma-le dijo dejando a la chica en el suelo

Marinett no se puso a pensar en su cambio, solo pudo correr hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para transformarse y fue en el armario de equipos deportivo

-marinett te encuentras bien?-pregunto tikki muy asustada y preocupada

-estoy bien tikki solo me duele un poco-dijo haciendo una mueca viéndose la herida-tikki el traje me curara?-

-no marinett el traje te protege de ataques no los cura pero te ayudara a que no te duela tanto cuando estés luchando-

-tikki motas-dije para transformarme en ladybug cuando Salí del armario podía ver a un chat enloquecido que le ganaba terreno a coeurbrisé pero no parecía muy consiente de ese hecho

Coeurbrisé le lanzo otras cuerdas a chat por detrás y el estaba tan concentrado en atacar que no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió una cuerda lo jalaba-esta bien chat?-pregunto ladybug soltándolo de la cuerda de su yo-yo

-llega tarde mi lady-le tono frio de chat la tomo desprevenida, de verdad el se encontraba tan molesto con ese akuma?

Ladybug no se quedo pensando en eso-donde esta el akuma?-dijo viendo al enemigo

-solo el notado que solamente puede controlar las cuerdas es con su mano derecha-dijo y cuando ladybug enfoco la vista a ese lugar reconoció el brazalete

-ese es el brazalete que le regale-dijo bajito, chat noir la escucho pero lo dijo tan bajo que pensó que no se lo estaba diciendo a el-chat el brazalete el akuma esta en ese brazalete-le dijo –entretenla un momento, amuleto encantado-dijo invocando su poder y lo que obtuvo fue un espejo-ah ya se-con el espejo ubico una luz para reflejarla en la cara de coeurbrisé bajando su guardia en ese momento chat le quito el brazalete y lo piso sacando el akuma

Ladybug como siempre la purifico y volvió todo a la normalidad dejando a una mylen arrodillada y muy triste

Antes de que chat dijera algo su ultima vida parpadeo asique tuvo que irse

-oye chica que te sucede-le pregunto ladybug

-la persona que yo amo me engaña con otra, es el peor cumpleaños-dijo todavía triste

-no creo que todo sea así que tal si lo buscas y lo confrontas así tal ves te lleves una sorpresa-le dijo ladybug devolviéndole su brazalete-o de verdad crees que esa persona seria capas de engañarte?-

-no creo que no además mariett no es de esas-dijo limpiándose las lagrima-gracias ladybug voy a buscar a ivan-

Con eso ella se fue marinett dejo su transformación una vez que estuvo sola y fue corriendo a la enfermería todavía tenia que curarse su herida

le vendaron la herida que gracias a dios no era grabe y salió de la enfermería rumbo a buscar sus bolsas

 _Espero que mylen allá arreglado sus cosas con ivan me daría algo de pena que por una confusión ellos terminaran._

-aquí estas marinet supiste del akuma? y yo tratando de grabar para mi ladyblog y las puertas del gimnasio estaba cerradas-dijo alya apenas la encontró-y ya me dijo ivan que planes tenían ustedes hoy estoy tan feliz por ello y QUE TE PASO?-dijo fijándose en mi muñeca

-fue durante el ataque de el akuma pero no es nada grabe-le dije

-pero estas bien? Te duele mucho? Como fue?-

-es que el akuma se dirigía al gimnasio y yo estaba pasando por ahí hablando con una chica y uno de los ataques del akuma de dio de forma indirecta-le dije

-dios! marinet tienes tanta suerte de no haber muerto! dicen que este fue el mas violento de todos los que ha aparecido pero las heridas que les causo a los demás se curaron-

-debe ser porque la mía no fue tan grabe-le dije algo nerviosa

-bueno en eso tiene razón a uno le partió la pierna en 3 secciones distintas y gracias a los poderes de ladybug ya no tiene ni una cicatriz- dijo-cambiando de tema vamos que ivan nos espera con mylen y ya lleve tus bolsas de hoy al baño para empezar a arreglarla-

-como supiste que tenia cosas para arreglar a mylen?-

-soy algo curiosa no lo niego y los dejaste solo por ahí-respondió

Encontramos a mylen y a ivan compartiendo un tierno beso que alya interrumpió-muy lindo mucho show pero es hora de que vengas con nosotras mylen-dijo alya tomando su mano alejándola de ivan

-marinett quiero disculparme creí que tu y ivan bueno que ustedes-

-tranquila mylen, solo fue un malentendido

-si pero ivan me dijo que lo ayudaste mucho y yo solo desconfié de los dos

-somos amigas no? No tienes que disculparte se todo el amor que le tienes a ivan-le dije y cuando llegamos al baño de las chicas empezamos a arreglar a mylen, cuando vio el vestido que le diseñe, salto a abrasarme emocionada

Era un vestido morado (según ivan ese es su color favorito) con encaje de flores en la parte de arriba y con una falda lisa en la parte de abajo con unos tacones morados a juego que la hacia verse mas alta y el vestido realzaba todas sus curvas, alya se encargo de alisar su cabello y de luego recogérselo con un moño de medio lado y la maquille de manera sencilla

Se veía perfecta-te ves tan hermosa como una reina-le dijo alya

-yo diría como una princesa-respondí yo

Mylen no podía decir nada parecía sorprendida por el cambio y con los ojos aguados me volvió a abrazar y a decirme gracias

-vamos vamos que se va a hacer tarde-le dijo alya

Tomamos un taxi a una de las plazas que tenia parís donde todos nos esperaban ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegamos a la plaza Square Georges Cain estaba toda decorada con luces y todos los chicos de la clase estaba allí (menos chloe y Sabrina)

-SORPRESA MYLEN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- gritaron todos y mylen estaba tan sorprendida

a un lado de la plaza se encontraban 2 chicas tocando un piano y un violín, fue una sorpresa ver a las 2 gemelas tocando y a la que reconocía como Daniela levanto una mano para saludarme de forma efusiva sin perder el ritmo de la canción

-feliz cumple mylen espero que te allá gustado la sorpresa-le dijo ivan cuando se acerco a mylen y ella lo agarro de su traje (que también confeccione yo) y lo beso efusivamente y todos aplaudimos

Yo me fui a una esquina mientras todos se sacaban fotos con la cumpleañera

-porque tan sola mi princesa?-pregunto alguien antes de toarme por la cintura y alzarse a uno de los techos de los edificios cercano

-chat que haces aquí?-le pegunte cuando me volví a verlo

-vine a disculparme-tomo mi mano derecha y la beso justo en sima de mi venda

-estoy bien en serio solo fue una pequeña herida-le dije tratando de borrar la tristeza de sus ojos

-deja que me sienta mal princesa, fue mi culpa tenia que protegerte, no dañarte

-fue un accidente

-hubiese preferido darle mi miraculous a ver como quedas herida por mi culpa

-chat no digas eso, no dramatices estábamos en un momento delicado pero todo salió bien al final-mis palabras no parecía convencerlo-que puedo hacer para que me creas? Estoy bien

-baila conmigo-dijo de pronto

-que?!

-baila conmigo princesa-

-planeaste todo esto para sacarme a bailar-estaba apunto de molestarme

-no, improvise sobre la marcha-extendió su mano a modo de invitación con una sonrisa picara

-eres un gato aprovechado-le dije tomando su mano

-si eso cree mi princesa-dijo tomando mi cintura y pegándome a el-quien soy yo para decirle lo contrario-

La música flotaba hacia nosotros como una neblina que nos envolvía, no supe si era el momento, la música, su sonrisa o las cosas dulces como lo hermosa que me veía y disculpas de no haberlo notado antes que me susurraba al oído pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa sino en mi compañero era tal vez a la persona que mas amaba y con ese pensamiento mi corazón se acelero y me vi inconscientemente acercándome a su rostro donde el termino de acortar la distancia sus suaves labios tocaron los mios, creo que dejamos de bailar soltó mi mano para enredarlas en las hebras de mis cabellos para acercarme mas a el y me beso dulcemente

algo en mi quería mas.

Mis manos volaron asía su cabello, mis labios vibraba y sentía que mi cuerpo quería fundirse con el suyo como si dos piezas volvieran a estar juntas, como si nada en el mundo podría pasarme siempre y cuando estuviera en sus brazos, sentí como su lengua buscaba acceso a la mía cosa que le concedí y el beso cambio ya no sabia quien empezaba los besos o quien los terminaba o cuantos veces nos besamos, algunos dulces y pausado otros apasionado buscando devorar la boca del otro. Llego un momento que el se separo de mi para besar mi cuello justo en sima de donde tenia la mariquita que el me regalo

-me encanta como se te ve mi collar-ese _mi_ era tan posesivo que no contuve las ganas de acercarme y morderle el labio inferior causándole sorpresa y un sonrojo

-me encanta como se ve _mi_ marca en ti-le dije cuando solté su labio algo hinchado por mis dientes

-asique en realidad esa chica tenia razón eres toda una minina- me dijo y yo me sorprendí pero antes que pudiera decir algo el me bajo y me dejo justo donde me encontró-buenas noches princesa-beso mi muñeca una vez mas antes de irse

-marinett? donde estabas?-pregunto alya cuando me vio

-en el baño?- salió mas una pregunta que cualquier otra cosas

-por media hora?- no sabia que me había ausentado tanto tiempo

-es que no hay baños por aquí-respondí

-como sea, vamos que mylen te buscaba para sacarse fotos contigo-dijo y yo la acompañe con una duda en mi mente

 _Como sabe chat que esa chica me dijo minina si el único que sabe es adrien_

 **VEN LO QUE PASA CUANDO M DEJAN COMENTARIOS me inspiran, son mas largos los capi y todo**

 **Estoy agradecida de las personas que me dejaron comentario esto pensando en hacer un capitulo especial por ellas asique nose**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**


	9. Chapter 9

Aja los personajes no son míos bla bla bla que empiece la historia

Capitulo 8

 _Ok concéntrate, estas en la sesión de fotos concéntrate_

Me decía frente al espejo tratando de no pensar lo que había pasado ayer en la noche con marinett, era sábado con las 6:00 de la mañana, estaba dentro de un remolque frente a la torre eiffel sin desayunar tratando de concentrarme para que la sesión de fotos no se alargara mas.

-mira marinett esta pasando la plaza-dijo plagg señalando a una de las ventanas que el remolque tenia y yo rápidamente me voltee a saludarla, tal ves la pueda invitar un café

-donde plagg?-le dije buscándola

Plagg empezó a reírse y cayo en la mesa donde se encontraba el espejo-hay! mi estomago!-dijo mientras se burlaba de mi

-plagg! No te rías, que no es gracioso-le dije algo molesto por la broma

-vamos joven enamorado, relájate parece que estaba apunto de combatir contra el espejo de lo serio que lo veías-me dijo sentándose en mi cabeza-cual es el problema?

-no tengo ningún problema plagg solo estoy tratando de concentrarme-le dije bajándolo de mi cabeza sentándolo en mi mano-y no me estas ayudando

-concentrarte? Si haces esto desde pequeño y nunca vi que tuvieras problemas con esto-

-si bueno, no e desayunado y con la fiesta de anoche me trasnoche un poco-después de que se fueran las gemelas después de 4 canciones, nino tomo el control y empezó a colocar las canciones, claro que me quede pero no tuve oportunidad de volver a bailar con marinett mejor dicho no tuve el valor de acercármele después del beso que tuvimos o bueno que tuvo con chat noir, asique pase la noche viendo a marinett tratando de descifrar que significo ese beso o mejor dicho _besos_.

-le puedes mentir a todos pero no a mi, a ti lo único que te tiene confundido es tu amor por marinett-

-no es amor, yo puedo aceptar que me atrae hasta puedo decir que me gusta pero no creo que sienta amor-

-o vamos! Cual es tu excusa ahora? Antes era porque no la conocías ya la conoces y te gusta, después es que ella no _**te**_ conocía y ahora te conoce y le gustas, cual es la excusa?

-no son excusa y nose esta bien! No entiendo mis sentimientos a mi me gusta marinett? Quiero a marinett? Amo a ladybug? No lose, todas estas emociones se confunden y al final no entiendo ni siquiera que es lo que quiero en realidad-le dije algo ya frustrado revolviéndome el cabello- ya estas feliz? Conseguiste lo que querías de mi?- le pregunte tratando de calmarme

-adrien no te molestes, pero crees que al tratar de ocultarlo todo se van a resolver esos sentimientos? Me extraña, ya que siempre fuiste muy fiel a tus emociones desde el primer día en que te conocí-me respondió plagg

-desde cuando eres tan maduro?

-oye siempre lo e sido pero para que amargarse toda una existencia cuando puedes disfrutarla a lo grande, la vida humana es tan corta y larga a la vez, pero la de nosotros es una existencia infinita estar serio todo el tiempo es aburrido-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-plagg? Te molesta eso? Ya sabes esa vida infinita?-le pregunte interesado y algo preocupado, una vida infinita sin crecer, estar con las personas que amas, ver batallas y todo eso una y otra vez

-no es tan malo la verdad a nosotros no nos llaman cuando no hay maldad del tipo mágica, de resto permanecemos dormidos asique cuando despertamos es una sorpresa-

-dormidos? Te refiere a kwami de ladybug?-

-si se llama tikki, y podría decirse que somos cercanos de alguna manera-quise preguntar más pero me llamaron

-toc toc adrien ya es hora de empezar-me dijo una chica antes de abrir la puerta, plagg se escondió dentro de mi bolso para que no le vieran-listo niño?-me dijo la chica revisando mi vestimenta

Hoy me tocaba modelar la colección de verano de la marca agrest asique estaba vestido con una camisa negra manga larga cuello en v, una chaqueta sin mangas gris hecha de tela de jeans desgastada, un pantalón gris oscuro y unos zapatos casuales del mismo tono que la chaqueta.

-si ya estoy listo, empezamos?- el fotógrafo de hoy era muy popular últimamente en nueva york y aunque solo fotografía mujeres mi padre logro que el se encargara de esta sesión única.

Salí de mi camerino para encontrarme a con todo el equipo listo para empezar

-aquí tenemos al chico de oro o creo que así te llaman aquí, no?-se acerco el fotógrafo de unos 35 años de cabello negro liso algo corto, de piel trigueña y ojos verdes pero un verde diferente al mío el de el era tan pálido que no sabia con que compararlo, estaba fumando un cigarro mientras revisaba la cámara todavía no me había dedicado ni una sola mirada

-si bueno, nose si me llaman así pero es un placer y puedo ver que no tiene problemas en hablar francés, que tal su viaje?-pregunte algo nervioso y tratando ser educado

-largo, pero las mujeres aquí valen la pena-dijo para mirarme por primera vez, y de verdad me sentía un insecto bajo esa mirada como si el fuera superior a cualquiera de aquí y eso me molestaba- como sea colócate frente a la torre y veremos como sale esto-dijo con desgana

Asique hice lo que me pidió y debo admití a regañadientes que el sabia hacer bien su trabajo, me corregía y me exigía mas de lo que cualquier fotógrafo, cada vez que me hablaba era como si me retara a hacerlo mal, entre un cambio de ropa y otro veía como su actitud cambiaba pero seguía siendo molesto

-bien chico si fueras mujer seria de mi gusto, terminamos por hoy-dijo y yo no supe que decir sobre eso-vamos chico ya son las 10 y no he comido nada te invito un café-dijo desarmando su cámara

Yo no supe bien como reaccionar a esa invitación y al comentario de antes

-relájate dije si fueras mujer, por muy parecido que seas a una no significa que me cambiare por ti-dijo mirándome burlonamente

-esta bien te veo alado de la limosina-le dije después de todo aunque no me cayera del todo bien me parecía descortés rechazar un café a un hombre tan prestigioso en el mundo del modelaje que vino a hacerme una sesión de fotos asique me cambie a mi atuendo usual y tome mi bolso y me dirigí a donde esta el fotógrafo

-adonde crees que vas?-pregunto cuando fui a abrir la puerta de la limosina-nos vamos en mi carro-dijo señalando su BMW plateado

-no puedo –le dije, ya que podía ver que el gorila que me cuida saliendo del auto para ver porque me tardaba

-yo me encargo niñito de papi-dijo palmeándome el hombro-buenos días ya le informe al señor agrest que hablaría con adrien sobre las próximas sesiones fotográficas asique te puedes retirar ya-mas sesiones? No solo eran una única? Estaba algo confundido pero trate de que eso no se me notara.

Podía ver la duda de mi guardián (que se llama lois por cierto), asique se alejo dándonos la espalda para llamar a mi padre, me imagino, en ese momento el fotógrafo (no se su nombre okey) me tomo del brazo y me llevo a su carro silenciosamente mientras lois seguía entretenido, nos montamos en el carro que una vez encendido el ruido del motor soltó un rugido haciendo que lois se volteara vernos y antes de que pudiera acercarse el carro salió y empezó a correr por la calles de parís-dios chico vive un poco estar en una jaula no es muy sano-dijo dando un brusco giro en una curva, _tampoco es saludable estar en tu auto_

-ya lo dejamos atrás puedes bajar un poco la velocidad-le dije aferrado al cuero de mi asiento, aunque una parte de mi la salvaje solo quería que aumentara la velocidad y gritar libertad por la ventana

-aguafiestas, pero tienes razón quiero comer, no hacer un viaje por la carretera- me respondió –y podrías llamarme dario es molesto que me hables de usted-me dijo y me sonroje ya que no sabia su nombre solo se me informo que un hombre prestigioso y que después de mucho pelear acepto fotografiarme

-bien dario gira a la izquierda aquí y al final de la calle encontraras una cafetería muy buena-le dije señalando el lugar

-espero que sea bueno chico porque si es un sitio de ricachones donde solo sirven cosas locas y caras te dejo botado a tu suerte en la carretera –me dijo señalándome y cuando llegamos pareció que el sitio es de su gusto ya que no dijo nada desagradable

Era una cafetería de 2 plantas muy sencilla pero elegante que me gustaba venir cuando podía, nos dirigimos a la segunda planta donde estaba la zona de fumadores y pedimos nuestro desayuno

-bueno y como es eso de mas sesiones?-le pregunte ya que eso me daba muchas vueltas

-seré claro chico soy fotógrafos de mujeres me gusta fotografiar la mujeres porque me gusta desatar sus pasiones, sus secreto y sus miedos con la cámara, nunca te han dicho que la mente femenina tiene muchos secreto? Pues a mi me encantan descubrirlo, pero durante la sesión vi en tus ojos que tienes una pasión, algo salvaje y secreto oculto en ti asique me encargara de sacarlo-eso no me estaba gustando, claro el no sabia nada de chat noir y ladybug, ni tampoco podía relacionar al héroe conmigo asique no debería tener ningún peligro, pero a la ves esos ojos me atemorizaban no me daban confianza es como si quisiera destruir mis defensas y dejarme indefenso y yo ya tenia mucho con marinett y ladybug como para preocuparme por este fotógrafo

-no estoy muy cómodo con esta idea-le dije tratando de mantener mi personaje

-o vamos niño vive un poco además ya el trato esta hecho no te a parecido extraño que tu padre no te allá llamado- ahora que lo mencionaba era cierto mi padre no me a llamado ni nada- ahora con las cosas claras háblame un poco de ti. tienes novia, una amante, una amiguita con derecho? ya sabes- me pregunto y en ese momento trajeron nuestro pedido una chica que estaba algo sonrojada pero que miro a dario de forma seductora

-aquí tienen caballeros-le dijo de forma coqueta pero el no parecía muy interesado cosa que la chica entendió asique se voltio a verme-puedo ofrecerte algo mas cariño- esta mujer no tenia moral o vergüenza acaba de coquetear con el y conmigo a la vez

-no gracias muy amable-le dije tomando mi café y la chica se fue dedicándome un giño

-la mueves chico, tal vez si no te vieras tan femenino serias una amenaza para mis conquista-me dijo viendo como se contoneaba las caderas de la mesera

-si te gusta tanto ve tras ella y no soy femenino-le dije molesto

-no es mi tipo se ve algo desesperada y sigue diciéndote eso, pero volviendo al tema hay chica?-

Tal vez el supiera como resolver mi problema de indecisión

-bueno hay dos-empecé

-eso es galán sabia que detrás de esa pinta de niño bueno había un rompe c- lo interrumpí esperando que su palabra hubiera sido _corazones_ pero a juzgar por su mirada sabia que esa no iba a ser la palabra

-no no mira la primera yo la conocí hace tiempo –y empecé a contarle mi dilema sin contarle el hecho de que era chat noir o ladybug

-como te arreglaste para conocer a dos nenas con un traje de romeo y que a la vez te tomaran en serio?-si bueno cambie a chat noir por una fiesta de disfraces o algo así

-suerte?, ese no es el punto bien el problema es que ahora estoy confundido-le dije

-bueno chico veo tu dilema pero creo que no estas viendo todo de forma mas retrospectiva-me dijo

-como?-

-bueno entiendo que la primera chica es genial y todo pero no te toma muy en serio, no? Eres como un juguete, estas en la zona de amigo de forma permanente si entiendes, puede ser lo más fantástica y todo pero posiblemente todavía no es su momento-

-que quieres decir con su momento?-

-tienes 2 años tras ella no? No fuerces las cosas porque te puedes volver molesto y odioso, y eso no es lo que quieres -le verdad esa descripción me recordaba un poco a chloe y parecerme a ella era lo ultimo que quería-si de verdad crees que ella va a terminar contigo tarde o temprano lo ara no es necesario ser una carga, si entiendes?-

-me dices que me de por vencido?-

-no no eso no, si no a la espera, que ella se de cuenta de las cosas y que de el primer paso-eso tenia sentido

-y la otra chica?-pregunte porque marinett también me interesaba

-que con la otra chica? Es obvio no? Dale una oportunidad se la merece y tal vez tus sentimientos cambie logrando amar mas a ella y no a la otra-

-no quiero jugar con ella-

-eres tonto? No jugaras con ella le darás lo que ella tanto anhela una oportunidad y si ella sabe como aprovecharla ara que la ames con locura y si no por lo menos estuvo intentándolo y no abra rencores-me dijo terminando de comer-ya mucha charla de mujeres, te dejo en tu casa o quieres ir a otro lado?- el tenia razón, yo estaba forzando una situación volviéndome molesto tal vez sea bueno que siga su consejo

-no quiero ir a casa, me llevarías a un lugar? No esta lejos de aquí-le dije

-me gusta tu mirada de decisión chico vamos te llevo con tu chica-me dijo sonriendo por primera ves y como si mirada su sonrisa era arrogante y burlona

 **Marinett**

Que hago? Bese a chat y mucho y me gusto

Pero a mi también me gusta adrien o no?

 _Claro que no marinett si te gustara no estarías pensando o besando a otros hombres_

Es decir que amo a chat?

No lo se, estaba toda confundida y me deje caer en la cama resoplando

-al fin marinett, me estabas mareando-dijo tikki acercándose-llevas así desde que te levantaste

-que voy a hacer tikki? Que le diré a chat cuando venga o cuando sea ladybug, lo bese tikki-

-si lo se yo estaba ahí y déjame decirte que te gusto-dijo coqueta

-si me gusto pero también esta el hecho de que me gusta adrien y también esta sospecha de que adrien es chat noir, cosa que todavía me parece poco creíble pero-

-espera espera espera como es eso? No me has dicho nada de eso, cuando paso eso?-me pregunto sorprendida

-es que no estabas pendiente? Ayer cuando chat me dejo en la fiesta me dijo algo que solo adrien sabia, no lo sabe alya porque no se lo dije ni yo o nino asique-

-que tiene que ver nino con todo esto?-

-tikki despierta! Ponte a la misma pagina que yo, haber te lo dibujo-dije buscando una hoja y un lápiz-mira nino es el mejor amigo de adrien y alya es la mia, correcto, a alya le dije lo que paso porque se me escapo pero no le dije esa parte en especifico y no me lo menciono eso significa que nino no sabe, ya que ellos son novios y se cuentan todo eso quiere decir que adrien no le dijo teniendo en cuenta lo reservado que es muy obvio que no dirá nada, asique la única forma que chat noir supiera es que el sea adrien o que estuviera en la misma heladería, pero estaba sola ese día y las gemelas aunque le dijeran algo a alguien ellas no sabían como me llamo o como identificarme además de lo que dijo chat-dije mostrando un mapa perfectamente claro para mi

-y que dijo chat?-tikki se veía algo confundida

-dijo esa chica, entiendes esa chica, no dijo Daniela o Mariela dijo esa CHICA, asique no las conoce en persona-para mi todo estaba claro-es decir que hay una posibilidad de 80% de que sea chat pero algo no cuadra-

-marinett deberías ser detective, casi no entiendo todo pero es impresionante como funciona tu mente cuando se trata de adrien, pero en matemática eres muy mala- rei nerviosamente-pero si todo esta claro ¿que es lo que no cuadra?-

-bueno el hecho de que…, tikki el dueño del miraculous pueden cambiar su apariencia además del traje?-

-cambios como que?-pregunto algo nerviosa

-bueno cambios pequeños como cabello, color de ojos y eso, yo no tengo esos cambio pero y los demás?

-bueno tu no tiene esos cambio porque tienes al miraculous de la suerte no importa lo obvia que seas no te van a descubrir al menos no físicamente, pero lo demás si sufren algunos cambio pequeño para que encajen mas con su personaje como héroes-

Asique es posible-me levante y busque en mi computadora una foto de la cara de adrien y me metí en una aplicación para cambiar la foto le dibuje una mascara negra rellenando el espacio vacio de los ojos con el mismo todo de verde de este, haciendo la pupila mas alargada, y le pinte un cabellera mas largo del mismo tono, espera marinett entre mas largo el cabello mas oscuro se torna o mas claro dependiendo del caso o eso había leído asique busque un tono mas oscuro y empecé a pintar su cabello de ese tono y de ultimo unas orejas de gato y quede en shock, no era la misma mirada o sonrisa pero si era idéntico en todo lo demás

 _-sabes lo irónico princesa? Que cuando uso esta mascara es cuando muestro mi verdadera identidad, cuando estoy en mi forma civil tengo que vivir de acuerdo a las normativas impuesta a mi, nunca había tenido amigos o una fiesta de cumpleaños desde hace mucho tiempo y desde que me volví chat noir y conocí a ladybug puedo decir que este es mi verdadero yo sin maquillaje, sin normas sociales o prejuicios solo un chico._

Me acordaba en ese momento pude ver mas dentro del alma de chat, ese día bajo la lluvia donde empezamos esta extraña relación y entre mas pensaba en las posibilidades mas me parecía solida, me volví a ver a tikki que se encontraba en silencio esperando que yo dijera algo anhelante eso me lo confirmo ella lo sabia.

Todo el tiempo y ella lo supo, claro ella presentía a chat cuando venia por supuesto que podía hacerlo en el colegio cuando era adrien, ¿porque no me lo dijo?

 _Ella no podía_

Claro ellos no podían decir nada, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, el enamorado de ladybug y yo enamorado de adrien que cuadro tan triste pero chistoso

Empecé a reírme de lo ridículo que era todo esto de este triangulo, no espera este cuadro amoroso

Podía sentir tikki volando cerca de mi

-marinett esta bien? De que te ríes?- _estaba bien_? No, creo que estaba en shock

Tocaron la puerta-hija vino uno de tus compañeros a verte-dijo mi padre no le respondí nada a tikki y fui a ver quien me llamaba

 **ME TARDE lose mi musa es una malcriada que me dejo a mi suerte, tuve que recargarme de marichat y de sin bandera, reik y música de ese genero para recargarme y cuando me recargaba de marichat me di cuenta que chat es el que siempre la descubre primero, nunca lo descubre marinett asique quise escribir esto así**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no son míos bla bla bla ustedes saben esto**

Capitulo 9

Baje de mi cuarto y fui a la sala a ver quien me estaba buscando, mi mente se estaba recuperando un poco cuando lo vi sentado recibiendo una galleta de mi madre.

-adrien!- salió como una exhalación, era demasiado pronto apenas estaba procesando todo. Que estaba haciendo aquí? No recuerdo haber quedado con el? mas importante y ahora que hago? Lo bese nos besamos, es chat noir

-hija! Aquí vino tu amigo a hablar contigo de algo, tu padre y yo vamos a hacer unas entregas te quedas a cargo de la panadería-dijo mi mama sacándome del remolino de pensamientos y emociones que sentía.

Cuando mi mama se fue hubo un silencio algo tenso

-buenos días adrien, dime en sucede?- _eso marinett respira recuerda que el también es tu amigo en cualquier ámbito y parece que tiene un problema._

-buenos días marinett ahmm necesito uhm hablar contigo de algo importante, puedes ya sabes sentarte?-se encontraba muy nervioso era la primera vez que lo veía así, asique me senté al lado de el en los mismo lugares desde hace semanas atrás en ese día de lluvia.

 _Céntrate_

-dime –le dije tratando de no demostrar más que una cara amigable, _contrólate marinett_

-bueno marinett lo que pasa es que desde hace unos días estas llamando mas mi atención y creo que eres genial y hermosa talentosa y me gustaría que tal vez bueno es decir quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo?-dijo algo atropellado mirándome ilusionado y nervioso

Quede sorprendida, una cita, una cita con adrien de mi lengua estaba apunto de salir el **si** estaba apunto de decírselo

 _No es mi verdadero yo_

Me detuve no podía hacerle eso, no quería hacerle eso y en ese momento supe que tenia que hacer, agarrando el valor que me quedaba y di mi respuesta

-no

Podía ver como sus ojos se entristecías

-pero no porque no me gustes es mas me gustas creo que hasta te amo pero últimamente hay un chico que me visita desde hace un tiempo y bueno no pensé que el también me iba a empezar a gustar, pero paso su sonrisa, su forma de actuar, sus chistes malos y todos esos detalles que me hacia, lograron que me enamorara también de el, pero es diferente cuando tu me miras siento que vuelo pero cuando el lo hace: siento que soy un tesoro que quiere resguardar y por mucho que tu me guste no te puedo dar una relación completa si estoy pensando también en el.

Podía ver como algo en adrien cambio, se paro de la silla y lo único que pude ver fueron sus ojos brillando como esmeraldas antes de que me tomara del brazo izquierdo y me besara

Paso lo mismo de la otra vez, sentí esa misma conexión, como si estuviéramos juntos y nada pasara, mis brazos lo atrajeron mas a mi y sus manos fueron a mis cinturas pegándome más a su cuerpo.

Pude sentir como su manos iba subiendo encontrando algo de mi piel y sentí una energía, calor pasar por mi cuerpo eso solo logro que mis manos se agarraran mas a su cabello y buscara pegarme mas a el, tuvimos que separarnos por aire, mis ojos fueron a sus labios y vi la sonrisa seductora, coqueta pero al ver sus ojos encontré a unos posos verdes viéndome con ternura y adoración y supe que ese era adrien agrest en su totalidad sin ocultar nada y lo mas sorprendente de todo es que no habían 2 mitades, yo lo amaba a el ahora mas que nunca así completo e inicie el siguiente beso.

Nose cuanto estuvimos pegados pero el sonido insistente de alguien llamando en la panadería fue lo que hiso que nos separáramos y sin decir nada el tomo mi mano y fuimos los dos a ver quien llamaba

-chico tienes rato haciéndome esperar y tengo una reunión muy importante en un rato asique muévete-dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes muy atractivo, donde estaba su usual guardaespalda?

-no molestes darion- le dijo adrien y me sorprendí nunca vi que se comportara así con alguien

-y quien es esta hermosura de acá?- cuando llegue al mostrador tomo mi mano y la beso- señorita déjeme decirle que usted a iluminado el lugar con su sola presencia- este hombre era muy parecido a chat y me tuve que reír de eso

El me sonrió en respuesta pero adrien me tomo del brazo- no toques- le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

El hombre _dario_ levanto las manos en son de paz-tranquilo solo me gusta ser agradable con las damas, vámonos antes de que tu padre decida enviar la guardia de parís por ti ya me llamo por tu clase de esgrima, estaremos en contacto dulce señorita- y me guiño un ojo antes de irse.

-sobre mi cadáver-escuche que murmuro adrien –me tengo que ir marinett pero tenemos una conversación pendiente- me dio un corto besos en los labios y se fue.

Me quede hay viendo como se montaba en un lujoso auto y se iba, nose cuanto tiempo estuve hay parada

-marinett! Despierta!-me dio tikki jalando una de mis coletas

-hayyyyy tikki crees que hice lo correcto?-le pregunte

-marinett si quiere que te diga la verdad eso no pudo salir mejor-me respondió

-espero que tengas razón-

 **Adrien**

-entonces? La chica acepto?-me pregunto después de entrar al auto

-no –respondí y una sonrisa se me escapo

-estas loco, eres la única persona que es rechazado y sonríe por eso-me dijo sonriendo

-bueno eso me da un buen motivo para seguir, mi madre siempre decía, si no se te hiso increíblemente difícil entonces no vale la pena-

-suena una mujer inteligente, y parece que te gusta luchar asique suerte-eso fue lo ultimo que me dijo y el me llevo a casa en completo silencio

Estaba extasiado marinett me amaba en cualquier forma ella me amaba. Solo podía bendecir a mi buena suerte hoy, y agradecer al narcisista que me acompaña por su consejo por muy mal que me caiga le tenía respeto como profesional.

Dejando eso aun lado yo todavía podía sentir algo de amor por ladybug me imagino por el hecho de que ella fue mi primer amor pero estoy seguro que si pasaba mas tiempo con marinett ese rastro de amor que quedaba se borraría.

El resto del día fue como un borro, dario me dejo en la mansión, me prepare para el esgrima, me llevaron, el hecho de que mi profesor me allá vencido 2 veces ni siquiera me importo estaba demasiado feliz además de que tenia permiso de volver a casa caminando ya que mi papa tenia una cena importante para expandir la marca agrest a una línea femenina y se iba a llevar la limosina, teníamos mas autos pero el problema es los pocos empleados que mi papa quería merodeando por hay, le gustaba demasiado estar solo.

Pero eso no importaba estaba flotando en felicidad y no me di cuenta de que habia personas saliendo de una tienda

-hayyyyyy-grito la chica cuando se cayo

-lo siento mucho mylen-le dije algo avergonzado ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse

-no estoy bien es mi culpa por estar en las nubes-me dijo y cuando me fije en su mano vi el brazalete

 _\- ese es el brazalete que le regale-dijo bajito ladybug_

Yo recordaba ese brazalete con claridad ladybug dijo que se lo había regalado

 **Bueno chicas eso es todo ya se acabo, no mentira el capi sigue solo bromeo**

-mylen que hermoso brazalete-le dije tratando de modular mi voz estaba muy nervioso- seguro te regalaron varios por tu cumpleaños-

-o, si es hermoso y se le puede meter fotos, vez-dijo abriendo el dije que tenia y adentro había una foto de ella con Iván-es muy especial me lo dio una amiga-

-si de seguro debes tener otro igual, es tan hermoso que estoy seguro de que es muy popular-le dije _dime quien te lo dio, dime quien te lo dio_

-o no ella lo hiso es por eso que es tan especial no podrás ver otro como este- vamos dime quien lo hiso

-woo estoy seguro que esa amiga piensa mucho en ti- vamos solo un nombre el resto yo me encargo

-si ella ayudo a Iván con mi fiesta de cumpleaños y todo- por favor mylen dame un nombre, si le pregunto directamente será muy sospechoso?

-me podrías presentar a esa amiga?, me gustaría pedirle algo para mi ehmm papa, si a mi papa- di que si di que si dique si

-pero si tu ya la conoces?-ooh la conocía eso me hace el trabajo mas fácil- es mas esta tan metida en esto que me sorprende que no la hallas notado antes –dijo, no te vayas con rodeos dime estaba apunto de sacudirla para ver si suelta el nombre.

-si bueno me sorprende que si la conozco no me allá dado cuenta antes de este talento suyo-

-bueno tu sabes que mari-

-MYLEN!-

NOOOOOOOO maldición cuando estaba apunto de soltarlo

-hola alya- respondio la chica

-ah hola adrien-dijo la chica tomando aliento-toma mylen el álbum de fotos de tu cumpleaños, espero que te guste el regalo aunque es atrasado-dijo la chica entregándole un libro

-o gracias alya, son maravillosos los regalos me han hecho-dijo sonrojada y abrazando el libro- además ya le puse foto al brazalete que me regalo marinett- dijo mostrandosela

Espera espera

El brazalete se lo regalo marinett? Es decir que marinett es ladybug?

Empecé a caminar sin despedirme ni nada pensando en las posibilidades

Las posibilidades

Marinett y ladybug tenían cierto parecido físico no lo niego

Cuando mi lady aparecía marinett no estaba, no espera ese día de quebratiempo marinett estaba a mi lado cuando apareció ladybug

Pero ese día también apareció otra ladybug

No entendía pero entre mas pensaba, mas real se me hacia la idea claro que marinett en confianza sacaba un lado que se me parecía un poco en mi lady y lo mas extraño que si mi cabeza negaba una posibilidad mi corazón protestaba como si en realidad fueran las 2 la misma persona y el ya lo supiera, todavía concentrado llegue a mi casa, ignore a Natalie y me fui a mi cuarto mi m encerré

-bien ahora que ya lo sabes todo se acabo el drama no?-pregunto plagg

-como que ya lose todo?-

-todavía no te has dado cuenta? Que tanto necesitas?

-solo se que amo a marinett y si ella es o no ladybug no me importa, pero parece que mi corazón ya sabe la respuesta mucho antes de que mi cabeza lo comprendiera-

-entonces que vas a hacer?-

-ganarme su confianza y esperar a que sienta lista para decírmelo, pero primero yo tengo que dar el voto de confianza-dije tomando la segunda decisión más importante de hoy

-como vas a hacer eso?-pregunto plagg

-plagg las garras-

 **Ahora si termino ya estoy terminando clases asique tratare de buscar tiempo para escribir creo que la mayoría entiende la tardanza además que estoy en la universidad asique no es sencillo. Ha y mi musa las ama.**


	11. Chapter 11

**El historia es mía los personajes no y todo eso que ya todos conocemos**

Capitulo 10

-y ahora que hago tikki? Estoy segura de que chat va a venir a verme hoy-le dije al kwami

-cual es el problema?-me pregunto

-que bese a adrien-

-pero el es adrien

-el no sabe que yo se sobre eso, para el puede ser que piense que estoy jugando a dos bandas

-no entiendo, ustedes los humanos se complican demasiado

-tikki sigue mi tren del pensamiento, mira: adrien es chat noir, correcto?- ella asintió-aja yo bese primero a chat noir, luego viene adrien y el me beso a mi, imagina por un segundo que chat noir no es adrien

-pero si es-respondió confundida

-correcto pero imagina por un segundo que no lo sea, no parece que estuviera jugando con dos chicos?-le pregunte

-bueno pero adrien te beso a ti

-no del todo yo le correspondí, debe de pensar que soy una cualquiera-dije dejándome caer e la cama ocultando mi cara en mi almohada, tikki no me respondió, eso hiso sentirme peor-vez tikki hasta tu estas de acuerdo

-quien es tikki?-dijo una voz tan conocida para mi

-chat! Me asustaste-dije tocándome el pecho, mi corazón estaba como loco nose si por el susto o por otra cosa

-buenas noches prrrrrincesa-dijo acercándose a mi y pude ver sus intenciones cuando me acorralo en la cama

-espera chat tengo que decirte algo-dije colocando mis manos en su pecho pero sin empujar para alejarlo

-que coincidencia princesa yo también tengo algo que decirte-dijo acercándose mas pero fue a mis oídos-pero eso puede esperar, todo el día estuve esperando la oportunidad de probar esos dulces labios-dijo para luego morderme ligeramente mi oído, logrando un estremecimiento de mi parte.

-chat es importante lo que tengo que decir-le dije un poco ahogada o mejor dicho intoxicada en su perfume

-si?-dijo rosando su nariz por mi cuello-sabes que hueles a galletas y vainilla que aroma mas delicioso quiero morderte-dijo siguiendo la línea de mi garganta y yo me ponía mas nerviosa, quería dejarme llevar

Subió su rostro al mío

-no- respondí lo más severa que pude pero me ignoro

-no? Y porque no?- _si porque no?-_ si a ti te gustan mis besos-no lo podía negar-vez a ti te gustan mis besos y a mi me gusta besarte, porque negarnos ese inocente placer-dijo antes de atrapar mis labios con los suyos.

 **N/t no es como si se hubiese negado mucho en realidad**

Me olvide de todo lo que quería decirle y me concentre en el, en su aliento, su pasión, sus labios

Y como siempre que nos besábamos perdíamos la noción del tiempo era como estuviéramos en un mundo paralelo donde no existía el tiempo u obligaciones solo existía sus labios y los míos.

No podía pensar en nada mas el beso de chat, liberaba otro ser de ella muy escondido en su interior. Ese que disfruta de la presión de los labios de el con los suyos, que lo invitaba a saborearla y a saquear su corazón.

En ese momento marinett se hiso consiente de la fuerza que la rodeaba, de cuerpo tenso que la abrazaba y la acercaba mas a el buscando pegarse mas a ella, se sentía pequeña y protegida en ese abrazo como si fuera un tesoro codiciado que al fin había encontrado dueño y eso solo hiso inflamar mas su corazón por el.

Después de un rato besándonos cuando el aire se hiso indispensable para vivir tuvimos que separarnos, no quedamos recostados en paz sin decir nada, todo lo que quería decir que era importante en ese momento no lo pareció, no quería quebrar la paz que nos envolvió asique nos quedamos así compartiendo uno que otro dulce beso hasta que me dormí y incluso en mis sueños podía sentir sus brazos envolverme de forma protectora.

 **Adrien**

-pissstttt despierta príncipe encantado hora de irnos-pude sentir a plagg jalándome el cabello

-que quieres plagg?

-despierta cabezón que ya amaneció y si no quieres morir en manos de tu padre será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo, yo tratando de Salir de mi nebulosa provocado por el sueño me di cuenta de dos cosas:

1)mi despertador no sonó

2) había un cuerpo pegado al mío

Cuando por fin mi cerebro quiso funcionar me di cuenta que había pasado la noche con marinett y que la chica en cuestión estaba abrazada a mi con su cabeza en mi pecho

-plagg como sucedió esto?

-bueno mejor pregúntame como fue que esto no paso a mayores y solo durmieron después de todo hormonas son hormonas sobre todo a esta edad-dijo burlón

Yo me sonroje-eso no plagg como fue que me destransforme?-pregunte mientras buscaba salirme de los brazos de mi princesa y no fue difícil tenia el sueño pesado tal vez por eso siempre llegaba tarde

-hola soy un ser vivo yo también duermo y no voy a perder el sueño solo para que puedas cumplir **tus** fantasías-dijo asiendo énfasis en **tu** con su pequeña patita

-que fantasías? de que estas hablando?-en ese momento marinett hiso un ruidito-mejor olvídalo, plagg las garras- después de transformarme no me negué el placer de darle un corto beso antes de salir por la ventana

Rápidamente me dirigí a mi casa, a tiempo porque penas me destransforme la puerta se abrió- oh! Que bien que ya estas listo adrien vine a informarte que hoy tu horario sufrió un ligero cambio-dijo entrando entregándome un papel- se que hoy lo tienes libre pero como podrás notar esta noche tendrás una cena de negocio con tu padre y unos nuevo diseñadores que quieren participar en la nueva línea para jóvenes femeninas-me dijo

-porque? Que tengo que ver yo con eso? –le pregunte yo no quería ir, antes hubiese estado feliz al fin una cena con mi padre no importaba si era de negocios pero ahora yo quería estar con marinett

-eres su modelo estrella en la línea masculina y tu padre piensa que ya es hora de que intervengas mas en la empresa, si quieres mi opinión creo que tu padre quiere saber tu opinión sobre este siguiente paso y va a escuchar tu decisión mas que a nadie asique no desaproveches esta oportunidad-me dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse

Me sentí alagado, mi padre me da la oportunidad de intervenir en la empresa además de que va a pasar más tiempo conmigo. Pero todavía me daba pereza ir y eso era una oportunidad, me hacia preguntarme que tanto había cambiado gracias a marinett, estaba extrañamente ansioso de descubrirlo.

Termine de arreglarme y después de desayunar, tome mis libros y me fui a la casa de nino a ayudarlo a estudiar, me había pedido ayuda, ya que al parecer estaba reprobando la mayoría de las materias, pero solo tenia deseos de llamar a marinett y decirle que se uniera a nosotros

Era extraño pase la noche con ella pero no era suficiente quería estar con marinett todo el tiempo y besar sus dulces labios

Me fui, recordando cada momento que pasamos anoche

-hey amigo-dijo nino cuando me abrió la puerta-encontré las entradas de ese dj que te comente antes-dijo emocionado

 _Se me había olvidado eso_

-fue una cola kilométrica viejo no se podía ver en donde comenzaba o se terminaba-dijo orgulloso mostrándome las entradas-ahora tu y yo vamos a pasarla asombrosamente-dijo emocionado

-si es increíble nino y cuando es?-pregunte carraspeando, me sentía un poco mal ya que yo podía encontrar esas entradas de forma mas sencilla

-en dos semanas, fue de locos había una señorita del tamaño de un elefante que se quería meter y- mientras nino me contaba todo ordenamos el comedor con los libros

 **N/t saltemos esta parte no van a estudiar conmigo como escritora**

Se me fue toda la tarde con nino, asique tuve que pagar un taxi a mi casa con apenas suficiente tiempo para arreglarme para la cena con mi padre

-que hay de marinett?-me pregunto plagg

-que paso con ella?-le pregunte arreglándome el cabello

-ella te esta esperando, cuando no vas tu le dejas algo-me dijo y luego se encogió de hombros- bueno eso en realidad no es mi problema

-es cierto y ahora que hago?-yo siempre le dejaba un presente cuando no podía presentarme pero se me paso por completo-ya se!

Busque en mi armario hasta encontrar un joyero cerrado, lo mantuve escondido durante mucho tiempo el mismo que no lo abría

-y eso?-pregunto plagg

-esto es un joyero de mi abuela, esto lo dejo mi madre antes de irse-dije abriéndolo con la llave que tenia pegada

Adentro habían varias cosas, foto mías de pequeño, de ella cuando era mas joven y salía con mi padre, algunas flores marchitas que yo le di cuando era mas pequeño, un perfume a medio terminar con aromas a lirios y varias joyas sencillas, pero nada de eso me importaba ahora, antes abrir esa caja solo me traía malos recuerdos y dolor pero ahora al pensar que algún día marinett tuviera posesión de esto me daba una extraña sensación por dentro que no sabia como describir, estuve buscando hasta que lo encontré un pequeño broche para el cabello en forma de lirios, la flor favorita de mi madre.

-tu estas seguro de regalarle eso? Dale una rosa o algo que encuentres por el camino, que tal queso?-dijo plagg

-esta bien la mayoría de estas cosas no las uso y prefiero que las tenga marinett a que se queden aquí dentro ya pronto le regalare el resto, incluyendo el cofre-le dije cerrándolo y guardándolo donde estaba-todavía tengo algo de tiempo solo tengo que ver como hacérselo llegar-dije pensando

-envíale un mensaje-dijo plagg-un mail, ahora la tecnología es lo máximo antes para poder comunicarse lo mas rapido eran las palomas mensajeras-dijo plagg engullendo un pedazo de queso

-plagg te gustaría negociar 2 kilos de queso camembert?-le pregunte

-te escucho chico-dijo el kwami

Después de un rato

-esto no me gusta-me dijo plagg

-te ves bien además un trato es un trato-le dije acomodándole el lazo verde que tenia en el cuello

-no crees que esto va contra las reglas? Ya sabes la puedo asustar-

-ella es ladybug, se puede sorprender de verte pero no se asustara además planeo decirle mi verdadera identidad solo te conocerá un poco pronto-le dije revisando

Nos encontrábamos en un callejón a cerca de la panadería, tenia en tiempo en contra ya que en cualquier momento podía llegar Natalie a mi cuarto y no iba a estar asique será mejor que empecemos

-listo plagg toma el regalo saluda di que no puedo verla hoy y listo, te ganaras 2 kilos de quesos por esto-le dije y eso lo motivo tomo el regalo y voló hacia su ventana

 **Marinett**

Me encontraba terminando mi tarea de biología cuando sentí un ruido en mi ventana, me levante a revisar y vi una pequeña criatura que no podía identificar bien por lo oscuro que estaba si no fuera por sus brillantes ojos verdes diría que no había nada por lo bien que se camuflaba por la noche

Le abrí mi ventana y cuando entro me di cuenta que era un kwami como tikki solo que este era de color negro y en forma de gato

-buenas noches señoritas-dijo haciendo una reverencia y tomando mi mano en su patita dejando un beso en esta,

 _Es que todos los gatos son así? o solo son ideas mías? aunque el fotógrafo también se comporto así_

-no se asuste-me dijo el pequeño-mi nombre es plagg- Salí de mis pensamiento para concentrarme en el

-hoolaa pequeño uhmm estoy soñando?-le pregunte pellizcándome la mejilla-pues no eso me dolió-dije sorprendida

Parecía que mi cerebro era algo lento para procesar ciertas cosas

-no, no estas soñando señorita como ya sabes mi nombre es plagg y vine a entregarle esto de parte del cabezón de mi compañero-me dijo volando a la ventana donde busco algo y luego volvió con una pequeña bolsa-el no podrá venir esta noche-dijo entregándomelo-

-compañero? Hablas de chat? Que sucedió?-dije tomando suavemente al pequeño y era tan suave como tikki

-no se preocupe por ese, el esta bien solo es un tonto olvidadizo, no merece que tan bella señorita le dedique ni un pensamiento-no pude resistirme era demasiado adorable y empecé a hacerle cariños que le gustaron porque empezó a ronronear y mas lindo se me hiso

-eres una cosito adorable quieres quedarte?-le pregunte

-no sabe lo mucho que me encantaría pero el cabezón de mi compañero no puede hacer nada bien sin mi-dijo un suspiro de cansancio- ser un buen compañero es aveces tan cansado-dijo dejándose caer en mi mano y me dio mucha lastima

-o pequeño-dije haciéndole mas cariños que recibió en buen grado

-pero revise el paquete estoy seguro que le encantara-dijo y a mi se me había olvidado eso, tome la bolsita y al abrirla vi un hermoso broche en forma de lirio, era plateado y tenia 3 perlas blancas, era tan sencilla pero a la vez tan elegante que me daba miedo perderla- es muy hermosa, pero no puedo aceptarla si chat no viene lo entiendo pero no es necesario que me de nada en verdad-le dije dándole el broche

-mire señorita ese broche es muy especial le perteneció a la madre de mi compañero y el quiere que usted lo tenga, devolvérselo seria algo que lo entristecería mucho ( _además de que no me daría mi camembert)_

Adrien me estaba regalando algo de su madre?, me fije el hermoso y elegante broche, muchos sentimiento se encontraron en mi garganta quería salir a buscarlo y besarlo con todas mi ganas, _como me puede dar un regalo tan especial y no estar para poder agradecérselo o pero ese gatito vera_ \- esta bien plagg acepto gustosa el regalo y espero que lo que tenga que hacer le vaya muy bien-le dije todavía viendo el broche emocionada

-la sensibilidad de usted señorita es sencillamente adorable el cabezón ese no se la merece para nada- volvió a tomarme la mano se fue por la ventana

-tikki, todos los chat noir son así?-le pregunte

-no solos las personas con personalidades felinas-me dijo

-como así?

-tu abuela es china no? Aunque este viviendo en Japón ella nació en china-

-si

-bueno ellos manejan los signos zodiacales como animales y en cierto punto los occidentales la mayoría también se maneja con animales como Aries y escorpio, es porque cada persona de alguna manera se parece o tiene cierto rasgo animal como físico o en la personalidad, el otro día jugaba a eso en internet un juego que decía que tipo de animal eres- me dijo

 **Adrien**

-tardaste mucho-fue lo primero que le dije-

-Te quieres quedar a hablar o te quieres ir vas a llegar tarde- me dijo el kwami

-tu ganas, plagg las garras-dije y después de transformarme Salí corriendo a mi casa tuve que meterme por la ventana del baño ya que Natalie ya estaba entrando a mi cuarto cuando llegue.

-adrien ya estas listo?-dijo tocando la puerta del baño

-si voy a salir-dije alto para luego susurrar- rápido plagg-dije abriendo mi chaqueta

Me vi por última vez en el espejo para revisar que todo estuviera correcto, llevaba un traje gris claro y una camisa negra si corbata y mi cabello con su aspecto usual me parecía que estaba aceptable para la ocasión.

-dime Natalie-dije saliendo del baño

Me dio el visto bueno y me acompaño al auto donde mi padre ya esperaba-buenas noches adrien-dijo yo conteste.

-Natalie me comento que has sabido equilibrar bien tus obligaciones y es por eso que creo que mereces esta oportunidad para mejorar, no me decepciones -y eso fue todo lo que me dijo el resto del camino al restaurante

Restaurante era igual a lo que estaba acostumbrado, elegante, personas influyente, una que otra jovencitas coqueteando con un hombre que podría ser su padre y esas cosas, lo usual ya este mundo no me sorprendía. Llegamos a al lugar y la chica que tenia un libro para las reservaciones cuando nos vio de una vez nos guio a nuestra mesa

-señor agrest, joven agrest los estábamos esperando sean bienvenido-dijo antes de guiarnos silenciosamente a nuestra mesa donde ya habían 4 personas ya sentadas.

Una de las personas era dario el fotógrafo de ayer que hoy estaba elegantemente vestido con su traje blanco y una camisa azul. Una chica que traía un vestido elegante pero MUY revelador de color dorado haciendo que su cabello rojo brillante se notara mas, veía a mi padre con hambre

 _Genial una caza fortuna_

Además de ellos estaban 2 hombres vestido con trajes negros uno era rubio de facciones suaves aunque parecía que nunca sonreía y otro de cabellos castaño el si parecía mas jovial, nos presentaron pero se me olvidaron lo nombre de forma inmediata, nos sentamos y ordenamos nuestra cena, con un muy servicial camarero.

-bueno cuentame que idean me traen hoy-dijo mi padre una vez que el mesero se retiro

-Gabriel relájate tenemos tiempo, para hablar de eso-dijo la chica sonriéndole de forma coqueta _mal, nunca le hables de manera familiar_

-le recuerdo señorita que soy un hombre muy ocupado y mi tiempo es valioso asique no me hagas perderlo-le dijo de forma fría y cortante, pude escuchar como dario susurro algo muy parecido a _strike_

-si es cierto Evangelina-le dijo el Cataño- aquí quiero mostrarle algunas de mis ideas para la línea femenina- dijo entregando una libreta de diseños negras-se que esto mas que una reunión formal, usted señor agrest esta buscando un nuevo diseñador para su marca y creo que mis ideas se ajustan a su compañía- dijo y mi padre tomo el libro lo reviso detalladamente y luego me lo dio a mi para revisarlo, yo no se mucho de diseño pero en lo personal esos no me gustaban, parecía un estilo muy extravagantes de colores chillones y formas geométrica- mi idea es mostrar una nueva manera de vestir, mas que solo usar tela sino que las personas que vistan esto se sientan únicas entre todos-y de verdad se verían única, creo que este vestido lo podría usar un akuma en el futuro.

-que te parece adrien-dijo mi padre

-bueno los diseños son únicos no lo niego, pero nose, tengo muchas amigas pero no veo a ninguna con esto-bueno a yuleka si cuando se trasformo en reflecta.

-perdone mi impertinencia joven agrest, pero usted como modelo no debería juzgar, después de todo se han visto que una vez que algo se hace tendencia no importa como se vea siempre habrá una demanda en masa-es decir que el aceptaba que esto esta horrible o bueno eso yo entendí asi y que si tenia la marca agrets se vendería, este hombre no sabe nada de negocios.

-o vamos no sean duros con el chico-dijo dario tomando el libro que yo tenia, lo reviso y pude ver como trataba de tapar su mueca de desagrado por los diseños-veo que esto es muy original y explosivo, veamos otro-dijo cerrando el libro de golpe y me lo dio como si no quisiera verlo mas nunca en su vida.

-este es el mío-dijo el rubio entregándole el libro a mi padre en ese momento llegaron los aperitivos asique tomamos, una pausa pare comer, en la mesa solo circulaba una charla muy formal acerca de moda y negocios.

-no sabes como amo estas reuniones-dijo sarcásticamente dario a mi lado

Yo me reí un poco-creí que te iba a interesar después de todo hay una chica en ella-le dije señalando sutilmente a Evangelina que parecía concentrada en mi padre

-dios no, ya tengo una cita mas tarde para decestrezarme, además ella esta en su modo caza y busca un pez mas gordo-dijo y como si ella le quisiera dar la razón se rio de algún comentario que dijo mi padre y su única respuesta fue levantarle una ceja

-que bueno que al menos tengas un limite-le dije

-por supuesto, tengo que dejarle algo a los demás, no todo puede ser para mi y hablando de mis gustos al parecer tu amiguita se acerca mucho a mis gusto-dijo el muy imbecil

-no creo que seas muy inteligente-le dije con los dientes apretados en ese momento cambiaron los platos por el plato principal y podía ver al hombre castaño perder un poco la paciencia

-que tal si va viendo los diseños señor agrest?-le dijo serio pero con una nota de aprecion en su voz

-toma adrien-dijo pasándome el libro de diseños sin siquiera verlo

Lo tome y vi que estos diseños era elegantes, pero muy sencillo, carecían de chispa nose no me gustaba, no había nada que los hacia diferente o llamaran la atención

Y así pasamos toda la noche revisando los diseños faltantes y cabe destacar que ninguno me convencía no sentía que fuera ropa para una línea femenina joven que mi padre buscaba enfocarse, además los diseños de Evangelina era demasiado reveladores donde rayaban a lo vulgar, para mi la noche fue una perdida de tiempo total me hubiese gustado que marinett estuviera aquí ella pondría punto final a esto y haría mi noche mas agradable, eso es!

-padre creo que deberíamos consultar esto con un tercero-le dije llamando la atención de la mesa-esta nueva línea se centrara en el gusto de las chicas jóvenes me parece mejor que hagamos un estudio de mercado preguntándole a una joven que les parece los candidatos-dije y pude ver la sorpresa en la mirada de mi padre y luego se quedo pensativo

Paso algo sorprendente me sonrió y fue como la vez que le dijo a chat noir que le agradaba su carácter, fue inesperado pero a la vez fantástico

-tienes razón hijo, creo que ya tienen una respuesta por esta noche nos retiraremos y estaremos en contacto-dijo no pidió postre ni nada, se levanto estrecho la mano de todos los presentes, igual que yo y nos fuimos

En la salida pude ver como botaba un papelito en la basura-no me digas que ese es un número telefónico-me miro estricto y supe que eso era, esa chica si tenía agallas

Nos subimos al auto y otra vez nos quedamos en silencio-me parece que lo que aportaste es muy cierto, tiene alguna idea de a quien le preguntaras su opinión?-

-pues estaba pensando en marinett, mi compañera ya sabes la que-

-si conozco la señorita dupain-cheng y me parece una buena elección tráela mañana a la casa después de clases quiero resolver esto lo mas rápido posible-dijo y estaba feliz , iba a pasar la tarde con marinett y en mi casa donde prácticamente estábamos solos, un mundo de posibilidades pasaron por mi mente

Si mañana seria grandioso

 **Termineeeee, dios esto fue difícil una idea venia luego se iba y un problema pero lo termine a tiempo. Que les pareció el adelanto de el ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD de miraculous?**


End file.
